


I’d Like to Try That

by Crazymgee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual!Jonah, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: Ever since Jonah and TJ worked through their problems, Jonah has been spending more time with Cyrus and TJ. He feels bad about always third wheeling with them, but they insist that they want him with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any of these three before. This is also my first fic of a group relationship. Please let me know how you think I’ve done with my voice of these characters as well as all three of them being together.
> 
> I love this ship and I wish more people would write these three together.

Cyrus and TJ walked through the halls of the school holding hands. The two approached Cyrus’s locker so he could drop off his textbooks for the end of the day.

Jonah walked up to the two of them. Ever since Jonah had figured out that TJ hadn’t meant to take his jersey number when they were kids, he had been spending more time with the two of them.

“Hey guys, you have any plans for tonight?” Jonah said. “I don’t really have anything to do if you wanna hang out?”

Cyrus looked up smiling. “Well it’s Friday night, so usually we’d go to The Spoon and then maybe a movie-“

“Oh if you already have plans, that’s fine.” Jonah said. He didn’t know what it was, but he was starting to feel weird about intruding on the two all of the time. But he couldn’t help himself, he was enjoying the time with them.

“No, come with us! We love hanging out with you.” TJ said, still holding onto Cyrus’s hand.

Jonah smiled a little, “I wouldn’t want to third wheel on you two all of the time. I’m with you two so much you probably don’t have much time together anyway.”

Cyrus stopped him. “Jonah, just come with us, we’d love to have you there too.”

Jonah smiled, “Fine, okay, I’ll come.” 

The three walked out of the school, walking towards The Spoon. TJ stood in the middle, holding Cyrus’s hand.

Jonah smiled at the other two as they walked. “So you two usually do this every Friday?”

TJ looked over, meeting his smile. “Yeah, we’ll always go to the Spoon, and then we usually go to a movie, but not always. After, we go to one of our houses until we need to be home for curfew.”

Cyrus pulled out his phone with his free hand. “Speaking of a movie, what is out right now that you two want to see?” He started looking for movie times on his phone.

Jonah shrugged, happy to just be with the two. “I’m fine with whatever, I like most movies.”

TJ agreed, “Yeah, and I haven’t been keeping up with what all is out right now, we haven’t gone to the movies the last two weeks.”

Cyrus looked up at the other two, “Well there’s Spider-Man and The Lion King. I wanna see both, so whichever you two prefer.”

“I’m fine with both.” Jonah said.

TJ looked between the two, “I think I’d prefer Spider-Man.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes slightly. “I swear you’re the biggest nerd and almost no one knows it.”

Jonah laughed.

Cyrus looked over at their friend. “No Jonah, you don’t get it. This boy has watched all of the Marvel movies and knows just about everything that happens in all of them. I’m surprised we’re just now going to see this movie.”

TJ felt his face heat up slightly. “Hey, they’re really good movies!”

Jonah laughed as TJ didn’t deny anything.

The three walked into the Spoon, sitting at a free booth. To his surprise Jonah sat down, and Cyrus followed, sitting on his side of the booth as TJ sat down on the other.

Jonah looked at Cyrus in confusion, “Why aren’t you sitting over there?”

Cyrus smiled, “I just don’t want you to feel like you’re third wheeling. The two of us really enjoy being around you too.”

Jonah shook his head a little. “Okay.” He said, smiling at the two.

TJ ordered some baby taters for the three in between his attempts to catch the two boys up on the Marvel movies. To his surprise, Jonah ended up knowing a lot about the movies too.

“Oh great, I think I’ll be the only one not sure of what’s going on.” Cyrus said.

“Well what was the last Marvel movie you watched?” Jonah asked.

“The last Spider-Man movie.” Cyrus said. Jonah raised his eyebrows.

TJ interrupted. “No, I took him to see EndGame. Plus we’ve watched more of them since Spider-Man.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I only remember him because he’s cute.”

TJ laughed. “So I’ve got some competition?” He threw a baby tater in his mouth. “Well I can’t say I blame you there.”

Jonah felt his face get a little red. He thought Tom Holland was cute too, but he wasn’t going to say anything at the moment. He had thought of telling some of his friends about his sexuality, and he knew that TJ and Cyrus were people he could trust with that. He just didn’t feel like it was time yet.

“Jonah?” Cyrus said, waving his hand in front of Jonah’s face.

Jonah shook his head slightly. “Sorry, what’s up?”

Cyrus smiled, “I was gonna ask if you were going to finish your baby taters.”

“Oh, here, have some.” Jonah pushed the basket between the two, both grabbing a couple. TJ smiled at the two, then looked at his phone.

“Oh, hurry up, we need to head to the theater.” TJ said, starting to slide out of the booth.

Cyrus grabbed the rest of the baby taters, shoving them in his mouth as he got up.

Jonah chuckled at the boy. “Don’t choke yourself.”

Cyrus held out a thumbs up to let him know he was okay.

The three walked to the theater and purchased their tickets for the movie.

TJ walked into the theater first, a bounce in his step. “Where do you guys wanna sit?”

Jonah looked up at the back row to see if there were empty seats. “I see some up at the top.”

The three walked up. Since the movie had been out for a few weeks, not many people were sitting around this area. Cyrus sat first, and Jonah sat down next to him. To Jonah’s surprise, TJ sat down next to him instead of his boyfriend.

Jonah wrinkled his brow slightly.

TJ smiled sheepishly. “You’re not third wheeling.” He said, much like Cyrus had. 

Jonah smiled. As the movie started, he found that he was having trouble focusing on the movie as he started thinking about the two boys sitting on either side of him. He thought about the time the three had been spending together. A long time ago, he had accepted his feelings for Cyrus, but they had dimmed when he was with Amber and later Andi. But now, he could feel them coming back. Jonah still felt confused, because there was more than that, but he couldn’t pinpoint it just yet.

Jonah felt his breathing pick up as he started thinking about the situation.

Cyrus looked over, hearing Jonah’s rapid breathing. “Jonah?” He whispered, but the boy didn’t say anything back to him. Cyrus reached out and took Jonah’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” TJ whispered.

“I think it’s a panic attack.” Cyrus said.

TJ’s eyes went wide. He knew Jonah had had them, but he still wasn’t sure what to do during them. TJ reached out and took Jonah’s other hand in his.

“Jonah, breathe with me.” Cyrus said. “In. Out. In for 2. Out for 2. In for 4. Out for 4. In for 8. Out for 8.”

After the last exhale, Jonah felt his breathing return to normal. “Thank you. Sorry about that.”

TJ stopped him. “Don’t apologize for that, are you okay?”

Jonah nodded, and realized the two boys were still holding his hands. They realized and started to pull their hands away. Jonah held on to their hands tighter. “No, plea-“ he cut himself off, feeling embarrassed.

The two boys didn’t let go. Cyrus looked at him. “The three of us can leave if you want.”

Jonah shook his head. “No no, TJ really wants to see this, so do I. I’m fine, just,” he squeezed both of their hands, “just don’t let go.”

Cyrus and TJ looked at each other and smiled softly, then they both leaned back into their chairs.

Jonah held onto both of their hands for the rest of the movie. 

As the movie ended and they got up after the credits were over, TJ turned to Jonah. “Are you okay?” Jonah nodded, then realized that he was still holding onto both of the boys’ hands. He smiled slightly, taking his hands out of both.

“Thank you for...” Jonah looked down, feeling embarrassed, “...for”

TJ smiled, “You’re welcome. Any time.” He put his hand on Jonah’s shoulder, then took Cyrus’s hand with the one that was just holding Jonah’s as they walked down the stairs to leave the theater.

As they stepped outside, Cyrus turned to TJ. “So my house or yours tonight?”

TJ smiled, “Whichever is fine with me.”

Jonah smiled a little awkwardly, not sure if he was invited too.

Cyrus turned to him, “Which do you prefer Jonah?”

Jonah raised his eyebrows. “You two want me to come?”

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah of course, like we’ve said all night, you’re not third wheeling.”

Jonah scoffed lightly. “Yeah, but I almost ruined the night once already with my panic attack.”

Cyrus put his free hand on Jonah’s shoulder. “Hey, we want you here.”

TJ nodded.

Jonah sighed, “Sorry, I just can’t help but feel like I’ve been a burden to you two. I take up so much of your time that you’d be alone together.”

TJ let go of Cyrus’s hand and walked next to Jonah, putting his arm around Jonah’s shoulders. “Come on, we’re going to my house and you’re gonna have a great time with us.”

Jonah leaned slightly into TJ without thinking, “Okay.”

TJ started walking with his arm still around Jonah, then reached his other hand out behind him to take Cyrus’s hand again. “Well come on let’s go.”

The three walked to TJ’s house, with Jonah still wrapped under TJ’s arm.

As they walked up to the house, TJ let go of both of the boys to pull out his key. He unlocked the door and opened it.

“Hey I’m home!” He yelled into the house.

A woman’s voice rang from somewhere in the house. “Is Cyrus here?” She looked from another room, Jonah could see that it was the kitchen as the three walked further into the house. “Oh! He is!” She ran to them, pulling Cyrus into a crushing hug.

Cyrus laughed, hugging the woman. “It’s nice to see you,” he choked out.

TJ laughed. “Mom, you’re crushing him.”

She pulled back. “Sorry, I just haven’t seen you for a while, you two have spent less time here recently.” TJ’s Mom then looked at Jonah. “You two brought a friend. Who is this?”

TJ smiled. “Mom, do you remember Jonah from when I was in Little League?”

She narrowed her eyes slightly. “I do, but I don’t remember you two getting along very well.”

TJ let out a chuckle. “Yeah, well we’re doing better now.”

She smiled, “Okay, well what are the plans tonight?”

“I was thinking we’d just go up to my room and hang out. Maybe watch a movie.” TJ shrugged, looking at the other two boys.

“Well are any of you hungry?” His mom asked.

TJ looked at the other two boys and they both shook their heads. “We’ll probably be back down later to get food, but we’ve already been to the Spoon.”

“Okay honey, just let me know.” She smiled as the three started toward the stairs.

On the way up the stairs Cyrus turns to Jonah, “Usually we’re not allowed to spend a lot of time in TJ’s room because our parents don’t want us alone too long, but since you’re here I don’t think they care too much.”

Jonah shrugs, “Well I don’t really care when you two are affectionate with each other. Honestly, I like seeing you two like that. It makes me happy for you.” He was telling the truth, but he still felt weird about it, unable to place why that was.

Cyrus smiled. “Thanks.” He took TJ’s hand.

The three walked into TJ’s room, and TJ shut the door behind them.

Jonah looked around the room, his eyes landing on some of TJ’s Little League trophies.

“You still have these?” He walked over to look at them closer.

“Yeah, do you not have yours anymore?” TJ stood next to Jonah.

“I’m not sure, they’re probably somewhere in my house, but I haven’t seen them in years.” Jonah picked one up to look at the year.

“Well if you don’t have any of yours still, you can always take one of mine, I have plenty.” TJ said, looking at the other boy.

“No, I couldn’t take one of them.” Jonah said, shaking his head.

“I’d want you to. I mean it’s the least I could do after taking your jersey number.” 

“But you didn’t mean to do that, I overreacted.”

Cyrus cut the two off. “I think that both of you are being very humble and nice, but you don’t have to compete to out-nice each other.” He took TJ’s hand and pulled him over to sit on the bed.

Jonah looked around and spotted a chair to sit in.

“So what do you two typically do when you get back here?” Jonah asked.

TJ smiled. “We sometimes watch a movie. But usually we just end up talking a lot. You know, feelings, gossip, whatever we feel like.”

Jonah laughed. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

Cyrus leaned his head on TJ’s shoulder. “What do you want to do Jonah? Movie or talking?”

Jonah watched as Cyrus leaned over on TJ, feeling almost jealous, but that wasn’t quite the right word for it. He looked at TJ, watching as he began to smile when he started watching Cyrus.

“I’m fine just talking if you want.” Jonah said.

Cyrus smiled. “Actually there was something that I wanted to ask you about.”

Jonah raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Cyrus paused, looking a little hesitant to ask his question. “How have you been doing with the whole Amber and Andi situation? And I promise, I’m not asking to tell them anything, I just wanted to check in with you.” He asked, still leaning on TJ.

Jonah was quiet for a few seconds.

“Sorry, if you don’t want to answer that’s okay. I don’t want to overstep.” Cyrus said, trying to ease some of the tension.

Jonah shook his head, exhaling. “No, you’re fine. I want to tell you. I want to tell both of you. It’s just confusing for me too.” He said, looking up at the two boys. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell what exactly I’m feeling.”

TJ nodded. “I understand. It took me a while to figure it all out too.” He pulled Cyrus closer.

Cyrus nodded too. “Whatever you want to tell us, whatever you don’t want tell us, we’re here for you.”

Jonah looked down, thinking again about the growing feelings for the boy sitting across from him. He was starting to feel claustrophobic from all of his thoughts and feelings as they rapidly spun out. He felt his breathing pick up again like it had in the movie theater.

The two boys sitting across from him noticed and Cyrus stood up to walk over, but Jonah put his hand up to stop him. Jonah forced himself to slow down his breathing.

As he calmed down, he felt a tear fall from his eye. “God, two in one day.”

TJ hesitantly walked over to Jonah, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Jonah looked at him, meeting his eyes, and ‘wow his eyes are really green’ he thought to himself. “No, I’m not.”

TJ and Cyrus both got worried looks on their faces. “Sorry,” Jonah quickly said, “it’s nothing serious or anything, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Cyrus stopped him. “If you’re having more panic attacks over it, it must be serious to you.”

Jonah nodded. “Okay, well it does kind of have to do with the Amber and Andi situation.” He looked to the other two. “So, I don’t really like either of them anymore.”

Cyrus furrowed his brow a little. “Okay, but what about that is freaking you out?”

Jonah swallowed, feeling his throat dry up. “Well, I think I have feelings for someone else, but...”

TJ rubbed Jonah’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Jonah looked up and in that moment realized just how cute TJ’s worried face was. He raised his eyebrows and suddenly everything clicked for him. ‘I like them both?’

“But what?” TJ asked, maintaining eye contact.

Jonah looked down. “The person I like is a boy?” He couldn’t look up. “And I know that I’m probably making a bigger deal than I should be, I mean both of you have gone through this already. I’m sorry I’m making this about m-“

Jonah felt himself get pulled into a hug by the two boys. As the two held him close, he started crying, letting his tears fall on TJ’s shoulder and Cyrus’s head.

“Don’t apologize for this.” Cyrus said into Jonah’s neck. “I’m so proud of you for telling us.”

Jonah laughed as the tears continued to fall. “Well you were what inspired me. You were the first person who ever told me anything like that.” He said to Cyrus. “And then watching you two together was amazing. You two were comfortable with each other and it was the first time I had ever been closer to a couple of two boys.”

TJ put his hand on the back of Jonah’s head, rubbing it slightly. “We’re here for you. You’re one of our best friends.”

Jonah nodded, still hiding his face in the two boys. “I’m bisexual.”

Cyrus smiled, hugging Jonah tighter. “Well you know I’m gay.”

TJ chuckled. “I’m gay too. Welcome to the club.”

Jonah laughed. “Thank you, both of you.”

“Of course, we’ll always be here for you.” And Jonah wasn’t sure which one of them said it, but he was thankful that he had two amazing friends like this.

Jonah pulled away from their hug, and wiped the rest of his tears from his face.

Cyrus smiled, starting to get emotional too, but not letting himself cry. “So, who’s the lucky guy that you like.”

Jonah panicked slightly, and shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ready to tell you two that just yet.”

The two smiled at him. “That’s fine.” TJ said. “Whenever you’re ready.” He patted Jonah’s shoulder again.

Jonah looked at the taller boy and thought ‘how did it take me this long to figure out that I liked him too?’ Jonah smiled up at the other boy.

Cyrus and TJ went back to sit on TJ’s bed. “Do you want to talk any more about it?” Cyrus asked.

Jonah shook his head, slightly shrugging. “Maybe? I’m not sure what else to say.”

Cyrus nodded. “It’s okay. We can do something else. A movie?”

TJ jumped up. “What movie?”

Cyrus laughed. “How about Jonah picks?”

“I’m fine with whatever.” Jonah said dismissively.

TJ pointed at him. “No no no, what do you want to watch?”

“Fine, ummm, maybe we can watch another Marvel movie? One that Cyrus hasn’t seen?” Jonah said.

TJ smiled, “Ant-Man and the Wasp? It’s on Netflix.”

Jonah nodded. “Sounds good.”

TJ put the movie on, then laid down on his bed, pulling Cyrus next to him.

Cyrus patted the empty space next to him at the edge of the bed. “Jonah, you can take this spot.”

“Hmm? I’m fine here.” Jonah replied, but he had some trouble seeing the tv from this angle.

Cyrus shook his head. “No, I’ve tried to watch a movie over there before, it hurts your neck. Come here.” He patted the bed again.

Jonah sighed, getting up to join the two on the bed. As he plopped down next to Cyrus, he realized that he’d have to have his side pressed up against Cyrus’s if he didn’t want to fall off the bed. He got closer to the boy as the movie began.

Jonah had watched the movie before, it was one of his favorites of the Marvel movies, but he found it hard to pay attention to it with the two boys laying next to him.

As he let himself calm down, Jonah started to drift off and eventually fell asleep.

When Jonah woke up he saw that the movie was ending, and he started to move, but felt a weight on him. He looked down to see Cyrus laying his head on his chest.

Jonah looked to his right to see where TJ was, seeing that he wasn’t there. He looked at the door to see the boy standing in the frame. TJ walked in, shutting the door behind him and setting a bowl on his table.

TJ smiled, watching the two. “I went to grab a bowl of popcorn, you two had fallen asleep.”

Jonah realized that he was still cuddling TJ’s boyfriend. “Sorry! I can-“ he whispered, moving to take Cyrus off of him.

TJ chuckled. “Oh, you won’t get him off of you, if he’s asleep he’ll latch onto you.”

Jonah realized as he started moving that Cyrus groaned in disapproval.

“Stop moving so much.” Cyrus said sleepily.

Jonah stopped, resting back down into the bed. In their sleep, Cyrus and Jonah had moved to the middle of the bed.

TJ sat next to Jonah. “He’s cute.” He bent down to kiss Cyrus’s forehead.

Jonah felt his heartbeat pick up, seeing TJ’s lips touch Cyrus this close for the first time was amazing. He smiled as TJ sat back up. “Yeah he is.” Jonah said absentmindedly. His eyes widened. “I mean-“

TJ smiled, shaking his head. “It’s fine.” He shifted so he was laying down next to Jonah, facing him. “He thinks you’re cute too. I mean, I do too.”

Jonah looked confused. “Wait, what?”

TJ sighed, making Jonah shiver as he felt TJ’s breath hitting his face. “Cyrus used to have a crush on you. So did I. We’ve talked about it before.”

Jonah was speechless. He looked between the two, noticing the sleeping boy he was holding was starting to wake up. After fumbling for a few seconds he found his words. “But, you two don’t have crushes on me anymore? Because you like each other?”

TJ smiled again. “Well, that’s what we said at first. That we liked each other and it made our feelings for you go away.”

Jonah looked at Cyrus again, who was looking into his eyes.

TJ continued, “But then we started spending more time with you, and I guess we both had our past feelings show up again. We talked through it. At first we were scared to, because we didn’t know what it meant for us.”

Cyrus nodded, then spoke after him. “But just because we both liked you didn’t mean that we still didn’t like each other.”

Jonah felt his mind moving a mile a minute. “Wait.”

The two boys stopped, afraid they had gone too far too fast.

Jonah felt the pair of eyes on him. “You two both like me?”

Cyrus and TJ both nodded.

“You two like each other?”

Another nod.

Jonah hesitated. “Earlier I told you two that I liked a boy.” He saw a flash of sadness in both of their faces. “I used to have a crush on Cyrus, maybe at the same time you did.” He said, gesturing to Cyrus. “My crush on you came back a few weeks ago when we started spending so much time together. But...” He looked over to TJ, his voice dropping out.

TJ looked at him sadly, expecting him to only like Cyrus. “But?”

“A few times today, I’ve been thinking of you differently than I normally do. Like, I realized how pretty your eyes are and then I kept having thoughts like that.” Jonah said to TJ.

TJ smiled. “Jonah, I’m going to be honest with you.” He looked into the boy’s eyes as he spoke. “Cyrus and I have talked about being in a relationship with you. We weren’t sure what your sexuality was, but we’ve talked about it a lot actually. We just didn’t think that it’d really be a possibility.”

Jonah couldn’t help but let out a held breath and smile at TJ. He held Cyrus closer to him, then leaned forward and met TJ’s lips with his own. Cyrus gasped softly, watching as the two kissed.

TJ brought his hand up to Jonah’s cheek as the two kissed. They pulled apart slightly.

Jonah smiled at TJ. “I think I’d like to try that.” He said, then looked down to Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled, then sat up enough to be face level with the other two boys.

Jonah looked at Cyrus, who had been the first crush he had ever had on another boy. Neither of them moved for a few seconds.

Jonah licked his lips slightly and saw Cyrus’s eyes look down to his lips.

Jonah reached out with his other hand to take TJ’s as he moved forward to kiss Cyrus. Their lips met and Jonah pulled Cyrus closer with the arm still wrapped around the boy.

TJ watched the two for a moment, then he leaned over to rest his head on Jonah’s chest.

Jonah and Cyrus pulled out of their kiss, looking into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. “I think I’d like to try that.” Jonah repeated.

Cyrus went to rest his head on Jonah’s chest again, meeting TJ’s gaze as he did. The two smiled and leaned in to kiss each other.

Jonah smiled as he watched the two boys kiss in front of him. “So does this mean that we’re all boyfriends?” He asked softly.

Cyrus and TJ broke apart to look up at the boy. The two looked at each other, then both sat up to press a kiss to the sides of Jonah’s lips.

Jonah blushed and couldn’t make eye contact with either of them at first.

“I’d love to call you my boyfriend.” Cyrus said, laying back down, facing Jonah. TJ smiled, wrapping an arm around Jonah’s body. Jonah shifted on his side, facing Cyrus as the smaller boy dug his face into his chest, and the taller boy began to spoon him.

TJ whispered into his ear. “Boyfriend. I like it.”

Jonah couldn’t think very well being enveloped with their warmth on both sides, so he decided not to as he fell asleep between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, Marty, Andi, and Amber begin to realize something is going on with the three boys. Will they figure out what exactly is happening?

Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ were walking to lunch. Cyrus and TJ held each other’s hand as they walked.

Jonah had talked with his boyfriends, telling them that he wasn’t quite ready to do anything in public with them just yet. Cyrus and TJ understood, not wanting to push him and make him uncomfortable. Also, the public affection would only attract unwanted attention to the three.

The three walked into the cafeteria, grabbing their food. TJ and Cyrus sat in their normal spots, and Jonah sat next to TJ, where Marty liked to sit. Their friends didn’t know just yet, and Jonah wanted to keep it a secret for just a little bit longer.

Marty walked over to the table with his lunch tray, then looked at Jonah with questioning eyes. Jonah just smiled and gestured slightly toward his old seat next to Buffy.

Marty smiled slightly and gave him a small thumbs up, sitting next to Buffy.

Jonah smiled back at Marty, then turned to TJ, talking quietly. “Hey, what are the plans for tonight.”

TJ smiled at Jonah, watching as his boyfriend got really excited, then responded under his breath. “Babe, it’s Friday, we’ll do what we always do. The Spoon, maybe a movie, one of our houses.”

Jonah smiled, still not believing that this was his life now. A little over a month ago had been the night that they had confessed to each other. When he had gotten home that night, he could barely get to sleep without his two boyfriends around him. Ever since, Jonah looked forward to every Friday night.

“Yeah, sorry I just wanted to make sure.” Jonah said.

TJ’s grin grew even wider and he glanced around the cafeteria, then put one hand under the table to pat Jonah’s leg quickly. “Of course, we want you there.”

Cyrus interrupted the two, talking quickly to TJ. “Okay we are not going to see Spider-Man again. I don’t care how much you want to see Tom Holland.”

Jonah smiled to himself as TJ turned to his boyfriend, asking him “Well what movie is out that is better?”

Jonah watched as the two bickered and it was the happiest he had been in a long time.

The rest of lunch went well. Buffy and TJ spent time talking about basketball plays for their teams. Andi seemed to be in distressed as she talked to Amber, but Jonah wasn’t sure what that was about. He hoped that the two were okay.

As the end of lunch came, the people at the lunch table stood up. Cyrus and TJ turned to Jonah.

“We’ll see you later!” Cyrus said, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. Jonah leaned into the quick touch.

“See you.” He said, smiling at the two as they walked on to their next class.

“Hey, Jonah?”

Jonah turned and saw Marty had caught up with him.

Jonah smiled. “Hey what’s up?”

Marty clapped him on the back. “Thank you so much for giving me your seat today, I’ve been wanting the chance to talk to Buffy more.”

Jonah smiled. “Yeah of course. I see how you two act around each other, I figured it’d be good to let you sit there.”

Marty blushed a little. “Yeah, it was great. Anyway, that’s not all I wanted to talk to you about. I was gonna check if you wanted to hang out later tonight.”

Jonah smiled. “Oh, well thanks for the offer, but I’m going to be hanging out with Cyrus and TJ tonight.”

Marty got a slightly confused look on his face. “Oh yeah? You’ve been spending a lot of time with them recently.”

Jonah felt his smile get wider. “Yeah, it’s a lot of fun hanging out with them.”

Marty smiled, but still looked a little puzzled. “Yeah, well what are you guys planning tonight?”

“The three of us are gonna go to the Spoon, then maybe a movie. We’ll probably hang out at someone’s house after. We do it most Fridays.” Jonah said.

Marty slowed his step. “Umm, Jonah do you realize what you’re doing?”

Jonah turned and met Marty’s slower pace. “No, what do you mean?”

“Well, I think you’re crashing their dates.” Marty said carefully.

Jonah shook his head. “No, I told them a while ago that I didn’t really want to third wheel on them all the time if they didn’t want me to. They assured me that I’m not.”

“Huh” Marty stopped, even more confused than he had been. “Well have fun.”

Jonah kept walking a little, turning around to walk backward, “Yeah, I will. My class is right here, so I’m gonna go, but we will figure out a time to hang out soon, I promise.” Jonah slipped into a nearby classroom.

Marty looked around, wondering, ‘what the hell just happened?’ He shook his head, then saw Buffy.

He ran over. “Hey Buffy, I need to tell you about what just happened.”

Buffy’s eyes grew. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Marty just shook his head. “That’s the thing, I have no idea what just happened. I was asking Jonah if he wanted to hang out with me and he stood me up-“

Buffy shook her head. “That’s not THAT weird.”

“No, he stood me up to hang out with Cyrus and TJ.” Marty thought back to a couple of weeks ago. “You know, this isn’t the first time recently either.”

Buffy’s pace slowed, and she narrowed her eyes. “You know, Cyrus has done the same a couple of times recently. And I just figured it was him hanging out with TJ.”

Marty shook his head. “It’s all three of them.”

Buffy shrugged. “Well I mean...” she hesitated, “I guess it’s not that weird. But I’ll text Andi when we get to class.”

Marty nodded and the two of them went to their class together.

Andi was sitting in her class, getting ready for it to start when she got a text.

Buffy: Hey, have you noticed anything weird with Jonah or Cyrus recently?

Andi looked at the phone, thinking about the two boys.

Andi: Not that I can think of? They’ve been spending more time together though

Buffy: Yeah I just wasn’t sure. Marty was talking to Jonah about hanging out but Jonah said he was hanging out with the happy couple

Andi snorted a little, then furrowed her brow.

Andi: Wait what? Why would Jonah be hanging out with them tonight?

Buffy: Because they’ve all been hanging out a lot together? I was trying to see if you had any answers for this

Andi immediately texted back.

Andi: No no I mean that it’s Friday, so tonight is TJ and Cyrus’s date night

The response came immediately.

Buffy: How do you know this?

Andi: They always go to the Spoon together on Friday, Amber told me

Buffy: Ohhhhhhhhh.... I see.... anyway, Marty and I need to talk to you about this the second school is over

Andi looked at her phone.

“Andi, put your phone away.”

She looked up to her teacher. “Sorry.” She our her phone away.

As school wrapped up, Buffy and Marty met up with Andi.

Buffy started talking. “Those three boys are up to something.”

Andi got a confused look on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Well Marty here had some interesting information and then you had an important piece of the puzzle.” Buffy pointed to Marty.

Marty spoke up. “Yeah, I asked Jonah to hang out earlier, but he said he was hanging out with TJ and Cyrus after school.”

Andi’s face only looked more confused. “But it’s their date night. Why would Jonah be going too?”

Marty shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Andi thought for a few seconds. “Well they have all been spending a lot of time together, maybe Jonah has just been tagging along.”

“On their dates?” Buffy questioned.

Andi shook her head. “Well it’s Jonah, he probably just doesn’t realize he’s third wheeling.”

Marty interjected. “No, he knows he’s not third wheeling. Cause I told him that I thought he was third wheeling, but he insisted that TJ and Cyrus want him there on Fridays when they hang out.”

Andi was even more confused. “They insisted they wanted him there on their date night?”

Marty shrugged. “I didn’t know that they were doing this every Friday.”

Andi realized something in that moment. “Wait duh! I have someone on the inside.”

Buffy and Marty both looked at her with puzzled looks.

“Amber works at the Spoon! We can just ask her, she works most Fridays!” Andi said, pulling out her phone.

Buffy stopped her. “Wait, is she working tonight?”

Andi nodded. “I think so.” Then Buffy got a mischievous look in her eye.

“How about we visit Amber - and three boys - in person?” Buffy asked.

TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah were already walking to the Spoon. Jonah was basically pulling them out of the school because he was ready to go on their date. As the three walked down the sidewalk, Jonah walked in the middle.

“I’m so excited! This is my favorite day of the week.” Jonah was walking slightly faster than the other two.

TJ laughed. “You’ve said that every Friday so far.”

Jonah looked back at him, slowing slightly. “Well, I don’t think it’s gonna stop.”

TJ smiled at that and saw Cyrus do the same.

The three walked up to the Spoon and walked in, taking their booth. They had started rotating who sat with who in the booth so they would each sit together at some point. This week, TJ sat down in one of the booths, and Jonah sat next to him, with Cyrus across from them.

After getting settled in, Jonah looked around for anyone they knew. He saw Amber behind the counter, but she could only see Cyrus well from this angle. Jonah reached down and took TJ’s hand in his.

TJ looked up, a little bit shocked at the action, then smiled at his boyfriend.

Cyrus smiled at the two, watching them interact with each other. He had originally worried about how the two of them would feel in a relationship together, but TJ and Jonah had both grown even more fond of each other since they had all confessed to each other.

Amber walked over to take the boys’ orders, and Jonah slipped his hand out of TJ’s quickly.

If she had noticed, Amber didn’t act like anything was out of the ordinary. “Hey boys, how are you doing today?”

Cyrus smiled. “We’re doing well, one quick question though. We left the school immediately, and we walked here pretty quickly. How did you make it here and be ready for work before we even showed up?”

Amber smiled at him. “A girl has secrets.” She joked. “I imagine you just want a ton of baby taters?”

TJ spoke up now. “Yeah, four baskets.”

Amber raised her eyebrows. “Four?”

TJ smiled. “One for me. One for Jonah. Two for Cyrus.”

Amber laughed. “Cy I know you have a high metabolism but watch those baby taters.”

Cyrus laughed along with her. “I’ll do my best.”

Amber began to walk away from the table. “I’ll have them out for you guys as soon as I can.”

The three all turned to her to say thanks as she walked behind the counter again.

Jonah was feeling bad for pulling away from TJ’s hand when she walked up.

Cyrus noticed the shift in his demeanor, he had been so excited and now he wasn’t even looking up from his lap.

“Jonah what’s up?” Cyrus asked.

Jonah shook his head.

TJ leaned in a little. “Hey, you can talk to us.”

Jonah exhaled. “Well sometimes it feels like I can’t. But I mean that’s my fault.”

Cyrus and TJ wrinkled their brows. “What do you mean?” TJ asked.

“I mean, I finally got the courage to hold your hand in a public place then dropped it the second I thought someone would see.” Jonah said, feeling like he might cry.

TJ rested his hand on Jonah’s, leaning closer to him slightly and trying to comfort him without drawing attention. “Hey, I want you to know what I was thinking when that happened. I was so proud of you for holding my hand here in public. And when Amber walked up and you pulled away? I wasn’t upset, I didn’t feel betrayed. I know you’re not there yet, and I don’t expect you to move any faster than you’re comfortable with.”

Jonah met TJ’s eyes, then looked across the table to Cyrus’s. Cyrus nodded in agreement.

“Okay.” Jonah said. “But, I don’t feel good hiding either. Like, part of me wants to tell our friends, I just don’t even know what they’d think.”

Cyrus leaned forward a little, lowering his voice now. “Look, if you wanna tell them, we’re here for you, if you wanna wait, we’re here for you.”

Jonah nodded, looking down at Cyrus’s hand that was resting on the table. Cyrus looked at it, then back up at Jonah and just smiled, “It’s okay.” He said.

Cyrus looked up over the two boys and went. “We have company?”

TJ and Jonah both turned around to see Buffy, Andi, and Marty walk in. The three immediately spotted them and walked over. As they walked over, TJ took his hand off of Jonah’s.

Buffy smiled as she walked towards them. “Hey! Marty was telling us that you three would be here? Is it cool if we join you?”

Cyrus smiled, but looked to his two boyfriends with question in his eyes.

“Of course you can, we can squeeze six in the booth.” TJ answered, not wanting to be on Buffy’s bad side again.

TJ moved closer to the wall, and Jonah moved in closer to him. Marty sat next to them as Buffy sat next to Cyrus.

Andi stayed standing for a moment. “I’m going to go talk to Amber for a second.” She said.

Buffy smiled at her, then turned back to the boys. “So, what are you all doing?”

Cyrus turned to his friend, shrugging a little. “We just came to hang out here after school.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, Marty was telling me how you three were coming here to hang out, we figured that it’d be fine if we came too, if Jonah was coming.”

Up at the counter, Andi was talking to Amber.

“Hey, you know how it’s TJ and Cyrus’s date night?” Andi asked Amber.

“Yeah? Why what’s up?” Amber said, not sounding too interested.

“Well what’s Jonah doing here on their date?” Andi asked, pointing discreetly at the table.

Amber perked up at that. “Wait, you’re right. What is Jonah doing here?”

“I don’t know! Marty said that he’s been getting blown off by Jonah a lot recently because he’s hanging out with TJ and Cyrus.” Andi said. “Has Jonah been coming in with them recently?”

Amber shook her head. “Not that I know of, but I haven’t been working the last few Fridays. Like, I’ve seen the three of them here some other times, but it hasn’t been- Hold on I need to get the baby taters.”

Amber walked away to pick up the baskets for TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah. “Come with me.” She said to Andi as she walked out with the baby taters.

The two girls walked over and Amber layer the four baskets on the table, one in front of Jonah and TJ each, two in front of Cyrus. 

“Yesss thank you so much Amber!” Cyrus said, picking one up immediately.

“Hey those are still hot!” Amber warned.

“Ahh!” Cyrus dropped it.

Buffy looked at the four baskets of baby taters. “You all don’t need four of these.” Cyrus looked at her, pulling both of his baskets closer to himself.

Amber stood for a second though. She always believed being blunt was best. “Hey, TJ, Cyrus, when did you move date night?”

Cyrus looked up at her with wide eyes. “What?” He looked over to Jonah, and he saw the panic settling in.

Amber just repeated herself. “Date night, when did you move it? It was always Fridays for the longest time. But then I missed the last few Fridays, and today you came in with Jonah. I was just wondering.”

Cyrus looked to the other two boys. “Umm we didn’t move date night?” One look from Jonah and he didn’t think that was a good answer. “But Jonah wanted to come along today and spend some time with us.”

Marty spoke up. “But Jonah said he’s been hanging out with you two for the past few Fridays.”

Amber looked shocked. “But you two were still doing date night?”

Jonah felt his breathing picking up again, he hadn’t had a panic attack since the night that he had started dating TJ and Cyrus. But at the chance of everyone figuring out what exactly was going on, he couldn’t stop as his breathing became erratic.

The talking around the table stopped as Jonah felt himself having trouble to breathe.

“What’s going on?” Amber asked.

“It’s a panic attack.” Cyrus said.

Across the table, Cyrus couldn’t get to the boy, but TJ had felt that it was important for him to know how to help Jonah stop a panic attack too.

TJ didn’t care if everyone was there to watch, he pulled Jonah close to him, taking his hand and putting the other hand on his chest.

“Jonah I need you to focus and breathe with me.” He met Jonah’s tempo of quick breaths. “In. Out. In 2. Out 2. In 4. Out 4. In 8. Out 8.”

TJ kept at it. The panic attack lasted longer than the ones that TJ had been around, but he just kept whispering in Jonah’s ear and holding onto the boy.

Jonah felt his breathing slow down to a normal rate. He turned, moving his head into TJ’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” TJ said, starting to let go of his hand.

Jonah gripped it tighter, much like he had in the movie theater. “Don’t let go.”

Jonah sat back up slowly, and saw all the worried looks directed toward him.

Andi asked first. “Jonah are you okay?”

Jonah snorted out a laugh. “Actually, yeah I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Cause you just had a panic attack.” Amber said.

Jonah paused for a few seconds, with his mouth slightly open.

“I’m dating Cyrus and TJ.” He said, looking around the group quickly, holding TJ’s hand tighter.

A look of shock went around the group, and TJ pulled Jonah just a little bit closer. As Jonah looked across the table to see Cyrus’s face, he knew that he was happy with the two boys.

Buffy started. “But... what?”

Cyrus laughed. “Well do we explain more?”

Jonah just nodded. “I can. I want to.” He inhaled. “So, I guess I have to start with this.” He looked around to the others. “I’m bisexual. And the three of us recently realized that we all have romantic feelings for each other.”

Marty turned to Jonah. “Wait, so that’s why you’ve been with them on Fridays for a while now?”

Amber nodded. “And he’s been with them on their date nights, which is why date night didn’t technically change.”

“But wait,” Buffy said, “when exactly did this start?” She looked over to Cyrus.

“Hey, he was the one telling the story.” Cyrus pointed over to Jonah.

Jonah smiled slightly at the boy. “Thanks for throwing me under the bus. But...” He looked at Buffy. “It started a little over a month ago.”

“A month?” Buffy turned to Cyrus. “You could’ve told me.”

Cyrus shook his head. “No, I wasn’t going to out Jonah in any way.” Buffy looked like she might argue with that, and Cyrus fixed her with a look.

Buffy was surprised, she had only ever seen that side of Cyrus before when it came to TJ.

“So, like the three of you are all together?” Andi asked.

Jonah turned and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t even know that people did that.” She said.

Jonah laughed. “Honestly, I didn’t really either. After the night we first talked about it, I did a lot of google searches to figure things out.” He turned to look at TJ, still holding onto his hand.

TJ leaned forward slightly, wanting to kiss him, but waiting for Jonah to meet him if he wanted.

Jonah smiled, and leaned forward, connecting their lips.

As they shared a small kiss, Buffy looked over to see Cyrus’s reaction, but he was just smiling as he watched his two boyfriends.

TJ pulled away from their kiss. “Now, as much as I love all of our friends, could we get back to date night?” He asked, looking out to the others. “I mean, don’t you have dates to be going on too?”

The four of them all blushed slightly, not meeting the eyes of those around them.

Andi and Amber slipped away first, Andi going to sit at the counter while Amber worked.

Buffy turned to Cyrus. “You’re happy with this?”

Cyrus smiled. “I am. Really.”

Buffy hugged him, then slid out of the booth.

Marty turned to Jonah, and put a hand on his back. “Hey, I’m happy for you. And I’m glad you have these two. If they’re anything with you like they are with each other, you’ve got two amazing boyfriends.”

Jonah smiled. “Thank you.”

Marty met his smile as he slid out of his booth to leave with Buffy. And he may have slipped his hand into hers as they walked out of the restaurant.

Jonah leaned over onto TJ. “Finally. I feel like I can breathe a little bit.”

“Good, but if you have any trouble again, we’re always here to help.” TJ said, wrapping his arm around Jonah.

Cyrus reached across the table, offering his hand for Jonah. This time Jonah didn’t even hesitate as he took Cyrus’s hand.

The three snacked on baby taters, TJ feeding Jonah his since his hands were both occupied.

Jonah whined when his basket of baby taters was empty. Cyrus pushed his second basket over to him.

“Now that’s something you don’t see every day.” Amber said, walking up. “Cyrus sharing baby taters with someone who’s not TJ.”

Jonah smiled as TJ gave him another baby tater.

Amber just groaned watching the three. “You all are pathetically cute.”

Cyrus smiled. “I know, but we’re getting ready to leave, so we soon won’t be the cutest here.” He said to her.

Amber blushed lightly. “Well I don’t know about that.”

Cyrus narrowed his eyes slightly. “I think it’ll work out.”

As Amber walked away, TJ turned to Cyrus. “Ready to go?” Cyrus nodded and got up. TJ turned to Jonah. “Come on, time to go.”

Jonah slid out of the booth. “I’m sleepy though, can you carry me?”

TJ just laughed. “When we get outside I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

As they walked out, Cyrus turned to Andi still at the counter, ‘Good luck’ he mouthed.

She smiled and gave a small thumbs up.

“Are we doing a movie tonight?” TJ asked as Jonah jumped onto his back. TJ wrapped his hands under Jonah’s legs to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

“I don’t know about that, Jonah seems pretty tired now.” Cyrus said.

Jonah spoke, most of his words going into TJ’s shoulder. “We can go to a movie if you two want, or we can go to someone’s house, I don’t care.”

“Let’s just go to my house again.” TJ said.

Cyrus nodded and they walked to TJ’s house.

Jonah had fallen asleep by the time they got to TJ’s house.

TJ’s mom met them but Cyrus put a finger to his lips, trying to keep the noise down so Jonah wouldn’t wake up.

The three went to the living room, and TJ, carefully laid Jonah down. Cyrus sat down with Jonah’s head in his lap. TJ could feel his mother’s eyes on them as they moved around the house.

TJ smiled at his mom, with a look that said ‘We’ll talk about it.’ But for now, he just wanted to cuddle with his two boyfriends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah’s mother starts asking him why he’s spending so much time with Cyrus and TJ, leading to a confession from the boy.

Jonah walked into his house late Friday night after spending time at Cyrus’s house with his two boyfriends. The three had been pushing closer and closer to their curfews each week and Jonah realized that it was almost 10:00 when he was getting home.

It had been two weeks since their friends had found out about their relationship and Jonah had gotten more comfortable showing affection towards the two when their friends were around. Even though they knew, Cyrus, TJ, and Jonah still had not told their parents what exactly was going on. TJ and Cyrus’s parents knew that they were dating, but still didn’t know Jonah had been added to the relationship.

As Jonah walked into the kitchen, his mom met him. “Hey honey, you were out kinda late. What have you been up to?”

Jonah stopped to talk to her. “Oh I was just out with TJ and Cyrus.”

She nodded. “And they’re dating right?”

Jonah nodded. “Yeah, they’ve been dating for a while now.”

His mom nodded slowly, thinking for a moment. “Does that bother you at all?”

Jonah scrunched up his eyebrows. “No, not at all.” He hesitated before continuing. “Does it bother you?”

She quickly shook her head. “No, of course it doesn’t! I’m just surprised that you spend so much time with them. When I was younger, I guess boys like you didn’t really hang out with boys like them.”

Jonah stopped. “What do you mean ‘boys like me’?” He said getting defensive.

She stood for a moment, mouth slightly open in surprise. “Well... I just mean that straight boys don’t usually hang out with gay boys so much.”

Jonah shook his head slightly, trying to make sure he had heard her correctly. “Wait, what?”

“I guess I just find it a little bit odd.” She said, not realizing just how upset Jonah was getting.

“No, you just said ‘straight boys don’t usually hang out with gay boys so much’, right?” He asked.

She nodded. “Well they don’t. Or at least they didn’t. But I guess the norm of being gay or straight has chang-“

“Well I’m not straight.” Jonah said. His eyes widened, and he turned, quickly leaving to his room. He shut the door behind him and locked it, expecting her to follow. He didn’t hear a knock at the door.

Jonah leaned back against the door, slowly sliding down it until he hit the floor.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to TJ and Cyrus.

Jonah: Hey, can we meet somewhere tomorrow?

Cyrus replied to his text first.

Cyrus: Sure, why what’s up?

Jonah: Nothing, I just wanna talk about something

Jonah got up and threw his phone onto his bed then dropped down next to it. He saw it light up so he picked it up.

TJ: Should we be worried?

Jonah: I just want to talk about something, don’t worry

The two responded quickly and the three decided to meet tomorrow at the park.

Jonah told the two that he was going to bed, then put his phone down.

He spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to get any quality sleep. Around 3, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Jonah woke up around 10:30. He checked his phone, seeing two good morning texts from his boyfriends.

Cyrus: Good morning! What time do you two want to meet up?

TJ: Morning babe! I was thinking like 11 or 12 but idc when

Jonah quickly typed out a response.

Jonah: 11 works for me, I just woke up

Two texts of agreement came through and Jonah got up to start getting ready. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He grabbed some clothes and quickly threw them on.

He opened the door to his room, and quickly walked through his house to get to the front door before his mom could stop him.

“Jonah? Where are you going” She said, getting up from the couch.

He recoiled, partly from the quick outburst, and partly from fear. “Mom, I just need to go somewhere.”

“No honey please, I want to talk with you. And where are you planning to go?” She asked.

“I just need to go talk to TJ and Cyrus.” He said, not meeting her eyes, moving slowly toward the door again.

“No no no, I want to have a serious talk with you first.” She insisted.

Jonah shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “Mom, I promise I’ll talk with you later. I just need to go see TJ and Cyrus first.” He finally looked up and met her eyes.

She saw his tears and stopped for a moment. She walked forward and hugged him. “Promise?”

Jonah nodded, pulling out of the hug and walking out the door. Once he was outside, he ran down the street straight to the park.

Cyrus and TJ were already there, each sitting on a swing.

Jonah walked up to them.

TJ looked over. “Hey! What’s up?” He stood up and walked over to Jonah.

Jonah shook his head, then started crying. He walked forward, putting his face into the taller boy’s chest.

TJ immediately wrapped his arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

Cyrus stood up, and walked over to the two.

Jonah shook his head slightly, then started speaking into TJ’s chest. “My mom asked me last night why I was spending so much time with you two.”

Cyrus rested his head against Jonah’s back. “What’d you say?”

“I just told her that I liked hanging out with you two. But then she started asking about you two dating and why a straight boy like me would be spending so much time with two gay boys.” Jonah started crying harder into TJ’s chest.

TJ put one hand on the back of Jonah’s head, playing with his hair.

Jonah continued. “I said that I wasn’t straight.”

TJ tightened his hold on Jonah. “How did she respond?”

“She didn’t. I walked away before she could say anything. She tried to stop me this morning, but I told her I had to come see you two before I talked to her.” Jonah pulled back slightly from TJ’s hold, feeling his stream of tears beginning to slow. “She’s gotta know that something is going on.”

The three broke apart to give Jonah some space. Cyrus scrunched his face up. “What, about the three of us? Just from that?”

Jonah shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe she doesn’t. I think I’m just making bad assumptions.”

TJ took Jonah’s hand. “It may be a bad time to mention it, but I think my mom suspects something is going on between the three of us.”

“Why?” Cyrus asked.

“Well there was the night the three of us cuddled on the couch. She asked me about it, but I told her that we were just tired and we’re all close.” TJ took Cyrus’s hand in his.

Jonah nodded his head. “We’re gonna have to tell our parents soon. They’re going to figure out at some point. And if I just dropped the coming out bomb it’d probably be easier to just go ahead and tell her this too.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, “but wait on telling your mom. Let’s all tell my parents or TJ’s mom first.”

“Why?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus hesitated. “If your mom doesn’t react well, which I don’t think will happen, I just want to make sure we have support from our parents first.”

Jonah processed what he meant. “Oh my god, she’s gonna hate me.”

Cyrus put a hand on Jonah’s back, rubbing up and down. “No no no, I think it’ll all be fine, I just want to make sure we have a plan if something goes wrong.”

Jonah nodded, feeling tears prickling at his eyes again. He took Cyrus’s hand. “Okay, but I have to tell her I’m bi later. I promised her I would talk to her.”

Cyrus nodded. “Okay.”

TJ walked forward, taking Jonah’s free hand. “I think we should probably tell your parents first,” he directed at Cyrus, “I think they’ll be the most understanding.”

Cyrus sighed. “Cause they’re all therapists?” He rolled his eyes slightly. “Yeah, you’re right though. We can tell them first. When?”

Jonah shrugged. “I don’t know.”

TJ spoke up. “They invited me over for dinner tomorrow night, we could just bring Jonah too?”

Cyrus nodded. “I’m okay with it if both of you are.”

Jonah nodded, pulling his two boyfriends into a hug. “As long as I have both of you.”

Jonah spent time at the swings with his two boyfriends longer than he expected. When he saw a text from his mother asking where he was, he knew that he had to eventually go home and talk with her.

As he left, he kissed both of the boys and told them that he’d see them later.

Jonah walked back to his house. He walked through the front door.

“Mom I’m home.” He said weakly as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m in the kitchen!” He heard from down the hall.

Jonah walked down the hall into the kitchen. He didn’t say anything and neither did his mom. He slowly sat down at the table.

His mom was turned away, making lunch.

Jonah decided to speak up. “I’m sorry I ran out this morning. I just really needed to go see Cyrus and TJ.”

His mom turned, nodding her head. “I understand.” She walked over, sitting down at the table next to him. “What did you talk to them about?”

Jonah tried to stick mostly to the truth. “I wanted to see them and talk to them about what I said to you last night.”

She nodded slowly. “About you saying that you weren’t straight.”

Jonah nodded.

His mother paused for a moment. “But, you’ve had girlfriends in the past. Why wouldn’t you be straight?”

Jonah shook his head and got a smile of disbelief on his face. “Bisexual. I am bisexual.” He looked his mother in the eye.

She leaned back in her chair. “Okay. Are you sure about this?”

Jonah nodded. “Yes mom, I’m sure.”

She hesitated. “Well, are completely sure? I mean, maybe with all of the time you’ve spent around Cyrus and TJ-“

“No mom, this isn’t about them, this is about me.” Jonah said, cutting her off.

She nodded, backing off a little. “Okay well, if you’re bisexual then can you at least try to find a girl then?”

Jonah’s mouth dropped open. “What?” He said, getting loud. “Like I can just decide that? Who I end up falling in love with?”

“I just don’t want someone hurting you!”

“Then realize that you’re the one hurting me right now, Mom!” Jonah said, standing up. “I can take whatever anyone is going to throw my way because I know I have friends like TJ and Cyrus in my corner. But it’d be a lot easier if I knew I had my mom in my corner too.” Jonah paused. “But right now it doesn’t feel like you’re in my corner. It feels like you’re pushing me to not be myself.”

She stopped. “Jonah, I’m sorry. I love you.” She hesitated. “And I’m not upset that you’re bisexual. I just-“ She trailed off.

“What?” Jonah asked.

His mother started again. “I just wish the world was an easier place to live in.” She said. “I don’t care if you find a boy or a girl to love. I just know what the world can dish out and I don’t want that for you.” She started tearing up.

Jonah started to also feel tears forming behind his eyes. “Mom, like I said, I have great friends who will always be with me. I know that the world isn’t a great place with stuff like this, but I can handle it if I’ve got amazing friends-“ he paused, “and an amazing mom. But I need that amazing mom, not one who’s trying to talk me out of my sexuality.”

His mother nodded, standing up. She reached out, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you, Jonah. I always will.”

He embraced her hug. “I love you too mom.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Jonah go on a date.
> 
> The three boys have something to tell Cyrus’s family.

“How’d it go?” Cyrus asked into the phone.

Jonah had called Cyrus once he got to his room after coming out to his mother. He planned to call TJ once he was off the phone with Cyrus.

“It went well, I think. She started saying things like she wanted me to find a girl instead of a boy.” Jonah answered.

“Well that’s not good.” Cyrus said.

Jonah nodded. “I know, she said that she’s okay with me finding a girl or a boy, just that she’s worried about what people might say or do to me.”

Cyrus didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Well I understand, she’s just looking out for you. Sounds like it went better than you expected.”

“Yeah, but it still hurt.” Jonah said. “I don’t know how things will go later on.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just mean if and when we decide to say something, I don’t know how she’ll feel about it.” Jonah said.

Another pause. “Well does that matter to you?” Cyrus asked.

“Well I mean of course it does, she’s my mother. I want her to accept me.”

“I meant...” Cyrus trailed off.

Jonah furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Just, would you stay with us if she wasn’t happy about it?” Cyrus asked.

Jonah widened his eyes. “Of course I would!” His voice got louder, and he quickly lowered it again, careful to not speak to loud in case his mother was listening in. “Being with you two has made me so happy. And I feel safe with you.”

He could hear the tension in Cyrus’s voice leave. “Okay, sorry. I guess I just feel like having both of you is too good to be true.”

Jonah felt his face break into a smile. “I feel the exact same way.” He paused, hesitant to say the next thing. He lowered his voice even more, barely audible. “I replay the first night in TJ’s bed in my head all the time.”

Cyrus hummed lightly through the phone. “Me too. Don’t get me wrong, being in a relationship with TJ was amazing, but it felt like there was just this piece missing.”

Jonah smiled. “Do you ever miss it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Being in a relationship with just TJ?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus paused. “Well, yes and no. He’s amazing, and while I said there was a piece missing it wasn’t like I was unhappy with him. He said that he felt like something was missing too.”

Jonah smiled again. “And the missing piece was me?”

Cyrus answered. “Yes.”

“How did you know that the missing piece wasn’t just something wrong with you and TJ?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus paused. “Well, I guess it’s hard to know exactly. But I was always happy with him, and I never felt like there was something wrong with us. We balance each other out very well, so I guess it was just this feeling we both had. A feeling that there was more possible for us.”

Jonah nodded. He hadn’t talked about these things this in depth with either of his boyfriends. “Okay.” He waited, his mind thinking over some of the things Cyrus just said. “I’m glad you two said something to me about it.”

“That was all TJ.” Cyrus laughed lightly. “I wasn’t sure about anything, but once you came out to us, I know he couldn’t help but say something.”

“Good.” Jonah said back, and both stopped talking, listening to the other’s breaths through the phone. “I wish I could give you a kiss goodnight before I hang up.”

“I do too.” Cyrus gave his soft answer.

Jonah smiled. “I’m going to call TJ so I can fill him in on what happened.”

“Okay, goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow for the dinner with my family. Are you still on board with telling them?”

Jonah nodded. “Yeah, I want them to know.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight babe.” Jonah smiled, able to visualize the blush he knew was on Cyrus’s face.

“Goodnight.”

Jonah hung up, then pressed his phone to his chest, smiling up at the ceiling.

He picked his phone back up and then found the next contact in his phone. He hit the call button then held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey cutie, how’d it go?” Jonah heard as the phone was answered.

“Cutie? That one’s new.” 

“Yeah, I like that one for you.” TJ said.

“I’d think Cyrus would be cutie.” Jonah said softly into the phone.

“Nah, he’s muffin. But anyway, how’d it go with your mom?” TJ asked.

“It went... well, I think? At least that’s what Cyrus acted like.” Jonah answered.

“Well, listen to him, he’s got shrinks for parents.” TJ joked.

Jonah smiled. “Yeah, and like I told him, she said that she’s more worried about how people will treat me. She said that she was fine with me being bi.”

“That’s good.” TJ said.

“And I want to ensure that no matter how she feels about our relationship, I want to be with you. Nothing will change that.” Jonah insisted.

TJ let out a sigh through the phone. “Yeah, Cyrus and I were a little worried.”

“Don’t be. You two are the best.” Jonah said.

“You are too. See you tomorrow cutie?”

“Of course.”

The next day Jonah woke to a text from Cyrus.

Cyrus: Hey, you two should hang out today while I help with dinner and tell them that we need an extra chair tonight

Cyrus suggested that Jonah and TJ could go on their own date while they waited to go to his house for dinner.

TJ and Jonah happily agreed, after Jonah asked if it was okay for just two of them to go on a date without the other, to which Cyrus insisted that it was fine.

TJ said that the two could do whatever Jonah wanted, and the boy recommended mini golf.

“As cliché as that sounds, I love it.” TJ had answered.

So now they were walking hand in hand on a mini golf course, each holding a club in their free hands. In between one of the holes, TJ walked up behind Jonah, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on one of his shoulders.

Jonah smiled and leaned his head on TJ’s. “You know, you’re a lot more cuddly than you try to make yourself seem.”

TJ laughed into Jonah’s shoulder. “Yeah, there was a time when Cyrus used to call me Scary-Basketball-Guy.”

Jonah smiled. “You two have a lot of nicknames for each other. Where’d they all come from?”

TJ pulled Jonah along toward the next hole. “Well, Scary-Basketball-Guy came from when Buffy and I didn’t get along. Cyrus started calling me Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy not long after that. He was the first person who really believed that there was good in me.” Jonah saw the corner of TJ’s mouth twitch up in a smile. “I gave him the nickname Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin because that’s how I met him. Getting him one of those muffins at school.”

Jonah listened, trying not to feel like TJ and Cyrus had something that he couldn’t relate to. “You call him Underdog a lot too.”

TJ smiled. “Yeah, that one was the first time we really talked. At the swings.”

Jonah nodded. “You two are really close.”

TJ stopped, then pulled Jonah close to him. “Hey, Cyrus and I have been through a lot. I trust him a lot and he trusts me. But that doesn’t mean we that we don’t want you.”

Jonah nodded. “Sorry, sometimes I just feel like you two have this connection that I’ll never have.”

“Well we’ve been around each other, we know more about each other.” TJ said, playing with Jonah’s fingers.

“Like what?” Jonah asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Tell me something that Cyrus knows about you that I don’t.”

TJ hesitated. “Okay...” Another pause. “So, if I trust Cyrus enough to tell him something, it’s only fair that I tell you too.”

Jonah furrowed his brow. “Do you trust me enough, though?”

“You know...” TJ smiled a little. “I do.”

TJ pulled Jonah with him. “Now, you may have wondered what TJ stands for.”

Jonah smiled. “Honestly, it crosses my mind every now and then, but it feels weird to think of you as anything other than TJ.”

“Well I feel like I have to tell you what it is, but you need to promise me that you won’t tell anyone.” TJ said.

“Okay, I promise.” Jonah ran his thumb over the back of TJ’s hand.

“Good, cause the only people who know are my family, and Cyrus.”

Jonah nodded.

TJ looked at him for a few seconds, not believing that he was getting ready to tell someone again. He shook his head slightly. “TJ stands for...” He let out a sigh, “Thelonious Jagger.”

Jonah felt his lips quirk up into a smile. “Thelonious Jagger?”

“Please don’t actually call me that.” TJ said. “Like. Ever. Even Cyrus doesn’t call me that.” TJ looked down, not meeting Jonah’s eyes.

Jonah put his hand under TJ’s chin, lifting his head up. “Hey, I think it’s cute... Thelonious.”

TJ whined, but let a smile appear on his face. “Please don’t.”

Jonah met TJ’s smile, then leaned in to kiss him. “Whatever you want.”

The two felt the kiss begin to deepen, then Jonah backed up.

“Uhh, maybe we shouldn’t make out on a public golf course.” He said.

TJ dropped his golf club, then put his hands around Jonah’s waist, pulling him closer. He quickly looked around, checking to see if any other people were there.

“Well, I don’t see anyone else here.” TJ said, kissing Jonah again.

Jonah allowed himself to get carried away in TJ’s lips, leaning into it and sliding his tongue into TJ’s mouth.

TJ groaned slightly, pulling back. “You’re a little more aggressive than Cyrus is.” He said laughing.

“Shh.” Jonah leaned in, connecting their lips again.

TJ laughed, this time allowing Jonah to press his tongue into his mouth. TJ reached up with one hand, running his fingers into Jonah’s hair, as his other hand pulled the boy closer by the waist.

Jonah dropped his golf club, wrapping one arm around TJ and reaching up to cup his face with his other hand.

TJ pulled back, gasping slightly. “As much as I’d love to make out with you all day, we have to finish this game soon to meet up with our other boyfriend.” TJ then smiled devilishly. “But hopefully the three of us can get alone at some point tonight.”

Jonah smiled, pulling TJ in for another small peck at his lips. “I’d love that.”

The two continued playing, trying not to get too distracted for the rest of their game.

Cyrus: You two are good to come whenever now

The text came through from Cyrus as TJ and Jonah were finishing up their game of mini golf.

TJ turned to Jonah. “Are you sure about this?”

Jonah nodded his head. “Yeah, I want to be able to act like I’m with you two when we’re at our houses.”

TJ smiled. “Okay, we don’t want to push you into anything. I know the past month and a half have moved pretty quickly for you.”

Jonah took TJ’s hand. “Thank you for worrying. It means a lot. I promise you, if I wasn’t ready I’d let you know.”

TJ squeezes Jonah’s hand, and started pulling him along. “Then let’s go to our boyfriend.”

Cyrus’s mother answered the door.

“Oh hello boys! TJ we were expecting you!” She walked forward to pull TJ into a hug. “And Jonah! Cyrus told us you’d be joining us tonight too!” She turned and gave Jonah a hug too.

Jonah smiled. “It’s nice to see you again.”

She met his smile. “Of course! Now come on in, don’t let me keep you two out here.”

The two boys followed her in.

“Cyrus will be right down, he’s just had to change his clothes. The poor boy spilled marina sauce all over his shirt while helping with the lasagna.”

TJ smiled. “Of course he did.”

Cyrus’s mother walked back toward the kitchen. “I need to go help finish things up, you two know your way around.”

TJ and Jonah stood at the base of the stairs and saw Cyrus walk down.

Cyrus wore a purple button up shirt with black jeans.

Jonah leaned over to TJ. “Did I underdress?”

“No, you look perfect.” TJ said, glancing down at Jonah’s blue shirt and black jacket. “If anything I underdressed.” TJ was wearing a simple green shirt and dark jeans.

Cyrus got to the bottom of the stairs. “I can hear you. And you both look great.”

TJ smiled. “Well you look amazing.” Jonah nodded in agreement.

Cyrus leaned in to kiss TJ, and after glancing around the room checking where his parents were, leaned in for a quick kiss from Jonah.

TJ took Cyrus’s hand, and when he saw the sad look from Jonah he moved closer to whisper. “Hey, by the end of the night you will be able to do this too.”

Jonah nodded, rubbing a hand down Cyrus’s back as the three walked into the dining room.

Cyrus’s dad and step-dad were already sitting at the dining room table, which had seven chairs around it. TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah claimed three that were next to each other along one side of the table, with Cyrus sitting in the middle.

As they sat, Cyrus’s dad turned to them. “Hey TJ, always great to see you.” He reached over and shook his hand.

TJ smiled. “Yeah, it’s great to see you too, sir.”

Cyrus’s dad waved dismissively. “You don’t need to call me sir, I keep telling you that Norman is fine.” Then he pointed over to Jonah. “Jonah, we’ve seen you around here quite a bit recently.”

Jonah smiled, unsure of how to answer.

Cyrus came to his rescue. “Yeah dad, the three of us have spent a lot of time together recently.”

His dad smiled, nodding.

Cyrus’s step-dad turned to Jonah. “What have you been up to recently? I haven’t been able to keep up much and last I heard from Cyrus about you was all about frisbee.”

Jonah let out a small laugh. “Yeah, as much as I love frisbee, I had to let it go.” He joked, getting more comfortable. ‘I can do this’, he thought, ‘I’ve known these people for years, it’ll be okay.’ He continued. “But recently I’ve gotten more into song writing and singing.”

Cyrus’s step-dad smiled. “That’s fun. Have you gotten any opportunities to perform yet?”

Jonah nodded. “A few, not as many as I’d like, but you have to start somewhere, right?”

“That’s a great outlook on it.”

Jonah turned to Cyrus and TJ to see them both still talking with Norman. He smiled, then put his hand on Cyrus’s leg.

Cyrus got a smile on his face, but didn’t turn to him, not wanting to give anything away.

Jonah kept talking with Cyrus’s step-dad, Todd, while TJ and Cyrus spoke with Norman.

Soon, Cyrus’s mother and step-mother, Leslie and Sharon, came walking out in the dining room. Jonah slipped his hand off of Cyrus’s leg.

“Hey boys, we love that you’re all having a great time, but could we get some help bringing all the food out here?” Leslie asked, pointing toward the kitchen.

TJ and Jonah both jumped up to help.

As the two walked into the kitchen, the women grabbed bowls of veggies and pitchers full of lemonade and water.

“TJ, honey, can you grab the lasagna?” Leslie asked. “And Jonah, could you get the potato salad?” She began walking back toward the dining room again.

“Of course.” They both walked to pick up the food.

TJ stopped Jonah for a moment. “Hey, checking in again. I know you said you’re good, but I just wanna know how you’re feeling since we’re actually here.”

Jonah nodded. “I’m good, I promise.”

“Okay.” TJ leaned close to the boy, bumping their shoulders together.

Jonah smiled at the other boy, knocking into him. “You take things so serious, Thelonious.”

TJ gave a warning look over to Jonah. “You promised you wouldn’t use it.”

“Everything okay in here boys?” Leslie walked back in. Jonah realized in that moment how close the two of them still were to each other.

Jonah nodded, backing away from TJ a little bit. “Yes, everything’s okay.” He picked up the potato salad.

Leslie watched for a moment as Jonah walked passed her into the dining room.

TJ just smiled at her, picking up the lasagna, then following Jonah.

Everyone sat at the table, Leslie and Sharon at the heads of the table, their husbands next to them. TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah sat on the same side together, across from Cyrus’s dad and step-dad.

The night was going smoothly, everyone bantering back and forth with each other.

Jonah had always been amazed with Cyrus’s family. Divorce usually destroyed families, but Cyrus’s parents were able to be good parents to their son even in the wake of it. Jonah lived with just his mother, rarely seeing his father. Thinking about that, he wondered if or when he would ever tell him about Cyrus and TJ.

“Jonah?” Jonah snapped out of his daze to see Norman talking to him.

“Sorry, what? I was spacing out.” Jonah said.

“You’re fine, I was just asking about you coming tonight. We weren’t expecting you until earlier today actually.”

Jonah nodded. “Yeah... umm” he trailed off, looking over at Cyrus and TJ. Cyrus nodded, and took Jonah’s hand under the table.

Cyrus started talking instead. “Yeah, there’s actually something that we need to talk to you all about.”

Jonah let out a breath of relief as Cyrus took over.

Leslie looked between the three of them. “Oh, what is it honey?”

Cyrus took a breath, one of his hands in TJ’s above the table, and the other in Jonah’s under the able.

“Well, Jonah has been spending a lot of time with TJ and I recently.” Cyrus said. Jonah could see TJ nodding slightly out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, we’ve seen a lot more of him around here recently.”

Cyrus smiled. “Yeah, and as we’ve been around him more. Uhh...” He turned to look at Jonah. Jonah flicked his eyes down to their hands, and Cyrus understood.

Without using any more words, Cyrus pulled Jonah’s hand up in his to rest on top of the table.

The four parents all watched for a few seconds, some of their eyes moving between TJ’s hand in Cyrus’s and Jonah’s hand in the other.

Cyrus’s step-father spoke first. “So, you’re dating TJ? But you’re also dating Jonah? And I’m imagining TJ knew before this, and is okay with it?”

Cyrus looked over at Jonah for a moment, not anticipating it would be this hard.

Leslie stopped him. “No, Todd, I think all three of them are together.”

Cyrus nodded slowly, TJ and Jonah both joining.

Leslie smiled. “I’m so glad. I knew something was going on when I walked in on Jonah and TJ being all close with each other. I was afraid it was something Cyrus didn’t know about.”

TJ and Jonah both blushed lightly. Cyrus gripped both of their hands tighter. “So is this... okay? Is this something that you are okay with?”

Norman nodded. “Of course, I don’t see why not.”

Sharon began nodding too. “How long has this been going on?”

TJ smiled. “It’s been a little over a month now.”

Leslie nodded, watching the three boys.

Todd spoke up. “I’m not upset or anything, but I am a bit worried if I’m being honest.”

The three boys felt sick.

Leslie stopped him. “Todd, honey, I’ve worked with polyamorous relationships before. They’re going to be fine.” She turned back to the boys. “Look, I won’t lie, most relationships like this that I have counseled have not been easy. The amount of communication that just two people need is incredible. The amount that three people need? Almost impossible.” Leslie took turns looking the three boys in their eyes. “The jealousy that can end up forming in these relationships can be hard, for anyone. I want you to know that if you ever think you should talk to someone, if you ever think you just need an outlet, I can give you three someone to talk to.”

Jonah was amazed. He didn’t feel the tears coming until after they were already running down his face. “Thank you.” He looked Leslie in the eye.

“Oh honey.” She got up, walking behind TJ and Cyrus to get to Jonah.

She pulled Jonah into a hug. “You have nothing to be afraid of here. We’ve known you for years. I will say that I was a little surprised, but I’m not upset.”

Jonah nodded, then pulled away from her hug. He ran the sleeve of his jacket across his face. “God, I feel like I’ve been crying so much recently.”

Cyrus smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “It’s because you’re brave.” He whispered, leaning in.

As Leslie walked back to take her seat, she asked. “TJ and Jonah, do either of your mothers know yet?”

TJ answered first. “Not yet, I think she suspects something though.”

Jonah followed. “I just told her that I’m bi. I don’t know when I’ll feel comfortable telling her this.”

Leslie nodded. “Okay, why is that?”

“Things weren’t... amazing when I told her I’m bi. Umm...” He paused. “She said that she’s worried for me, that she just wishes the world was easier to live in. Which I understand. But when I first told her, she had asked if I could try to find a girl instead of a boy.”

The four parents nodded. Norman spoke. “Well, if either of your mothers has any questions about this kind of relationship when - or if - you tell them, we can try to help answer or help them understand some of them.”

Cyrus smiled, releasing a held breath at the same time Jonah did. “Thank you dad.” Cyrus said.

Dinner wrapped up, the conversation turning light quickly after the serious topic. Jonah found himself staring at his fingers laced with Cyrus’s above the table. Cyrus had dropped TJ’s hand to finish his dinner with his left hand. TJ smiled, letting Jonah take the public affection.

The three walked into the living room as the parents began to clean up. Jonah had offered to help but Leslie’s “go on honey” had him turning to join Cyrus and TJ.

The three collapse on the couch. Jonah sat in between his two boyfriends.

TJ turned to him. “I know you’re probably getting sick of it, but was this okay? Are you okay?”

Jonah smiled, leaning his head on TJ’s shoulder. “Yes. And I don’t think I’ll ever be sick of you checking in on me.”

Cyrus held Jonah’s hand on the other side. “That went well.”

TJ smiled. “It did. I’m so happy right now. It means, I can do this.” He pulled back from Jonah slightly, then leaned forward again to kiss him.

Jonah smiled, then turned to Cyrus, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. He shook his head. “Wow. I never thought I’d get here.”

The two smiled at him, both snuggling up on either side of him.

As the three boys fell into each other, they didn’t realize that four parents were watching from the doorway, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah, TJ, and Cyrus have started spending more time at the Goodman house because they feel like they are free to be themselves there.
> 
> One day they are left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is no smut in this. But there is like a lot of sexual tension. Originally, I did not plan to write smut, but that might change. However, it wouldn’t be happening soon, unless I write a time jump. Which idk yet.

After telling Cyrus’s parents about their relationship, TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah started spending even more time at their house. Tonight, Cyrus’s mother and step-father were out, and the three boys decided to spend some time alone with each other.

It had been two weeks since that night, and Cyrus was cuddled up between his two boyfriends on the couch. TJ had fallen asleep on the boy’s shoulder, while the other two watched a movie.

“You know, I have started liking Marvel movies more.” Cyrus whispered in Jonah’s ear.

Jonah smiled. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He rested an arm behind Cyrus, running his fingers through TJ’s hair while he slept.

“Well, I like to think of the night we went to see Spider-Man as our first date in a way.” Cyrus said, blushing.

Jonah looked into Cyrus’s eyes. After a moment of them looking at each other, Jonah spoke. “I love that. Our first date together.” He leaned forward and met Cyrus’s lips with his own, his hand still playing with TJ’s hair.

Cyrus smiled into the kiss.

Jonah pulled Cyrus closer, moving the hand from TJ’s hair to the back of Cyrus’s head. He had made out with TJ before, on the golf course, but he and Cyrus had not done that before.

Hesitantly, Jonah let his tongue slip out of his mouth against Cyrus’s lips.

Cyrus let out a gasp and backed up slightly.

“Sorry, I-“

But Cyrus quickly leaned forward again, touching their lips together.

Jonah let his tongue touch Cyrus’s lips again. This time, Cyrus leaned into him, allowing Jonah’s tongue into his mouth.

Cyrus let out a small groan as Jonah ran his fingers through his hair.

“God you two are hot.” They heard next to them.

The two boys jumped, looking over at TJ, who was still watching them.

“When did you wake up?” Cyrus asked.

“When Jonah stopped playing with my hair.” TJ said.

“Sorry.” Jonah smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine. But I meant it. You two are hot.” TJ said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Cyrus’s.

Jonah raised his eyebrows, watching his boyfriends kiss. He could see TJ and Cyrus’s lips moving smoothly against each other. Jonah leaned forward, pulling TJ into a kiss.

Jonah was taken by surprise when TJ immediately licked into his mouth. He opened his mouth into the kiss, letting TJ push his tongue into his mouth.

Jonah smiled into his kiss with TJ, then shifted back to kiss Cyrus. He leaned in as he started to make out with him.

Jonah put one hand on the back of Cyrus’s head, pulling him closer. Jonah felt another pair of lips on his neck. TJ. He widened his eyes slightly, then relaxed into the touch.

Jonah felt TJ’s lips leave his neck, then Cyrus’s leave his mouth as the two leaned in to kiss.

Jonah watched as his two boyfriends began to make out next to him. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward to kiss Cyrus’s neck.

Cyrus stopped moving, freezing for a moment. “Wait.”

Jonah stopped, his lips ghosting over Cyrus’s neck, Cyrus and TJ’s lips hovering close to each other.

Jonah and TJ looked at Cyrus, waiting.

“I think we should talk about things.” He said after a pause.

TJ slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

Jonah followed, giving his own nod, then realized that he was still draped halfway across Cyrus’s body. He sat up, realizing that during the kiss something in his pants had decided to get excited. Jonah quickly sat back, trying to hide it. As he sat back, he looked up, meeting TJ’s eyes, who quickly looked away. 

TJ’s face grew red. “Umm...” TJ started. “I am loving this.” He looked down. “I just want to make sure that you two are both comfortable with what’s going on.” TJ looked back up, looking into Cyrus’s eyes, then Jonah’s.

Jonah nodded. “Hey, if it wasn’t okay, I would’ve stopped you.” He turned to Cyrus. “Are you okay with this?”

Cyrus hesitated. “I am.” He looked at the two, his eyes beginning to trail down. “I guess I might be getting a little overwhelmed though.”

TJ nodded. “Okay, do you want to stop?”

Jonah watched as Cyrus paused for a few seconds, and could tell that his mind was racing.

He shook his head, hesitantly answering. “No... I don’t want to stop.”

TJ nodded.

Jonah looked at him, taking his hand. “But?”

Jonah looked between his two boyfriends, taking note of the bright red that both of their lips had become.

“But can we just establish what is okay and what isn’t?” Cyrus asked.

TJ nodded. “Of course.”

Jonah smiled, seeing TJ’s hand come up to take Cyrus’s free hand.

“What are you okay with Cyrus? And what is not okay?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus’s cheeks both flushed red. “Well...” He looked around for a moment. “Could we actually go up to my room? Down here feels very... not private.”

TJ nodded. “Absolutely.” He stood, pulling on Cyrus’s hand lightly, walking toward the steps. Jonah followed the two.

They walked up the stairs, making their way into Cyrus’s room.

TJ turned around, walking backward to Cyrus’s bed, taking both of the boy’s hands in his. TJ sat on the bed, pulling Cyrus along.

Cyrus sat next to TJ, then Jonah sat down next to Cyrus.

Jonah repeated the question from just a minute ago. “Cyrus, what is too much?”

Cyrus’s face reddened again.

TJ shook his head slightly. “We’re not trying to embarrass you, muffin. We just want to make sure we aren’t making you uncomfortable.”

Jonah nodded, leaning his head on Cyrus’s shoulder.

Cyrus took a deep breath. “It’s just, I really liked what was happening downstairs, and then...” He trailed off.

TJ and Jonah both waited, letting the boy find his words.

Cyrus let out a sigh. “I felt Jonah’s lips on my neck and I was worried about where it would stop. And if I even wanted it to stop.”

Jonah sat up. “Cyrus I’m sorry.”

Cyrus shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I just don’t want to rush into anything.”

TJ nodded. “Of course.” He leaned onto Cyrus’s shoulder as Jonah followed him again. “Do you not want us to kiss your neck?”

Cyrus blushed again, but the two couldn’t see it. “I... no I want you to.” He stammered. “But I just don’t want that to lead to clothes coming off.” He paused. “Unless you two want to do something like that, then I suppose you two could do that sometime without me?”

Jonah and TJ both furrowed their eyebrows. “What?” TJ sat up.

Cyrus quickly explained. “Well, if you two wanted to do... stuff together, then I guess you could try that without me.”

Jonah put a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. “Hey, if anything like that happens, which it won’t until you want it to - until all of us want it to - it’s going to happen between all three of us. And I know that I’m not ready for it.” He looked Cyrus in the eyes.

Cyrus looked his boyfriend in the eye, then turned to TJ, seeing him nodding slowly. “I’m not ready for that either. But Cyrus, I’ll be honest. I’ve thought about what my first time could be like. And...” TJ felt himself starting to blush now. “And every time, I want both of you there.”

Jonah nodded.

Cyrus smiled. “Okay.” He looked down at the floor. “Could we go back to kissing?”

TJ and Jonah both let out a chuckle. “Yeah.” TJ said.

“And you two can... kiss my neck if you want.” Cyrus blushed.

Jonah smiled, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cyrus’s neck. “Okay, babe.”

Cyrus shivered at the sensation. TJ smirked, leaning forward to kiss the other side of Cyrus’s neck.

Jonah smiled, keeping his lips pressed against Cyrus’s neck.

“Guys, this isn’t fair.” Cyrus whined.

TJ smiled, then sat up and fell back, pulling Cyrus on top of him.

Cyrus let out a giggle. He landed with his face near TJ’s neck. He leaned forward and experimentally pressed his lips against TJ’s skin.

TJ smiled. “You don’t have to-OH!” He shuddered as he felt Cyrus’s tongue against his skin.

Jonah smirked, laying down on the other side of TJ, pressing his lips to the taller boy’s neck too.

“Jonah, what are you-“ TJ got interrupted as he felt two tongues licking either side of his neck. “Guys, this is-“ TJ let out a groan.

Jonah leaned back, followed by Cyrus. “Do you want us to stop?”

TJ didn’t look either of them in the eye. His face had turned red. “Umm, maybe?”

Cyrus leaned forward. “What’s wrong?”

TJ stuttered. “Uhhh, just. It doesn’t matter.”

Jonah put his hand on TJ’s cheek, turning the boy’s face toward him. “TJ, did that make you...” Jonah hesitated, “excited?”

TJ kept blushing, but maintained eye contact with Jonah, then nodded quickly. “Yeah.” He exhaled.

“Oh.” Cyrus whispered.

Jonah kept eye contact with TJ. “It’s okay. That... happened to me downstairs.”

Cyrus nodded. “It’s happened to me before like this too. When TJ and I were kissing before we started dating you.”

TJ looked away from the two boys. “Sorry, it’s just embarrassing in the moment.”

Jonah kissed TJ’s neck again. “Well, since we started talking about it, I am too.”

Cyrus’s face turned red. “Me too.” He shyly looked at the two. “I mean, you’re both really hot.”

TJ sighed. “Guys, this isn’t helping.”

Jonah smiled, nuzzling into TJ. “Hey, we already established that we aren’t doing anything like that. None of us are ready.” Cyrus nodded, confirming. “But, I like that we have this affect on each other.”

TJ bit his lip. “How could you two not have this affect on me?”

Cyrus laughed, laying on the other side of TJ. “Have you seen yourself?”

Jonah pecked Cyrus’s lips. “Don’t encourage Thelonious here.”

TJ gasped in betrayal, while Cyrus’s eyes popped open wide. “He told you?”

“I’m regretting it a little bit now.” TJ said.

Cyrus leaned up to look at TJ. “You told him.”

TJ nodded. “Of course I did.” He smiled softly, one hand in Jonah’s hair, the other in Cyrus’s.

Cyrus leaned in to kiss TJ quickly, then rested his head back on TJ’s chest.

Cyrus met Jonah’s lips in a kiss on TJ’s chest.

Jonah then looked up and kissed TJ.

Jonah smiled as he laid back down. “How did I ever deserve this?”

TJ kissed the top of his head. “You deserve the best.”

Cyrus smiled. “And we got it.”

The three fell asleep on Cyrus’s bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ make a decision.
> 
> Jonah has an important conversation with his mother.

“My parents gave me a sex talk.”

The three boys had still been asleep when Cyrus’s parents had come home, finding the boys in Cyrus’s bed. Not long after Cyrus and TJ had left, Cyrus’s parents had asked to speak with him. It was the next day, and the three were hanging out at the Spoon now that summer had started.

“They did what?” Jonah raised his eyebrows.

Cyrus sighed. “After they saw all of us in my bed, they gave me a sex talk.”

TJ shrugged slightly. “Well I mean it might be a little awkward, but I can’t say I blame them.”

Cyrus looked over to him. “What?”

TJ just nodded. “Yeah. I mean, there was no one in the house and they found the three of us on your bed. All three of us have been together for two months now, and you and I have been together for almost five months. Add to that, we’ll be turning 15 this year.” TJ paused, letting his two boyfriends think for a moment. “Even though we know that’s not happening yet, they just want to make sure we’re not being dumb.”

Cyrus processed it, nodding. “You’re right. It’s still embarrassing though. I felt like I was disappointing them.”

Jonah reached over, taking Cyrus’s hand. “What’d they talk about?”

Cyrus shook his head, exhaling loudly. “Mostly just... safe sex, and stuff like that. My mom bought us condoms even though I told her over and over that it wasn’t necessary.”

Jonah nodded. “Well at least she actually talked about safe sex instead of just saying abstinence is the only answer.”

TJ nodded, chuckling, then took a deep breath. “Well... I also had a talk with my mom.”

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? What about?”

“Well, she asked about you two.” TJ said, then quickly added. “I mean, kinda. It seemed like a roundabout way of asking.”

Jonah wrinkled his brow. “How’d that go?”

“I didn’t tell her quite the truth. I know we’ve said that we want to tell our parents, but I didn’t know if you two wanted to be there for that with her.” TJ grabbed a baby tater, lifting it into his mouth. “She asked about how you’re always with us.” He directed to Jonah. “And she wondered how you felt about our relationship. I think she at least suspects that you have feelings for one of us.”

Jonah and Cyrus both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

“What’d you tell her?” Cyrus asked.

“Just that the three of us have gotten closer, and that you,” TJ looked to Jonah, “have been the biggest supporter of my relationship with Cyrus.”

Jonah looked down at the table, thinking for a moment as Cyrus and TJ continued talking to each other about the conversation. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked up to his two boyfriends. “Just tell her the truth.”

TJ and Cyrus both halted their speaking, looking at Jonah.

TJ raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Just me or do you want to be there?”

Jonah shrugged. “I’m fine with either, and I think I’m going to tell my mom soon too. I do not like the way that I’m feeling, dodging questions and telling lies about this. It feels wrong.” Jonah felt Cyrus’s thumb rub circles into the back of his hand. He looked over at the boy, a smile appearing on his face.

Cyrus nodded after looking into Jonah’s eyes. “I’m good whenever you two are. It’s your mothers. It’s your choices.”

TJ looked at his boyfriends, the corners of his lips hesitantly twitching up into a smile. “Are we going to be fully out? Like officially official?” He asked, his smile getting wider as he asked.

Jonah saw the relief flooding his boyfriend’s face and then realized that just what this could mean for them. “I mean, our friends know, so once our parents know...” Jonah looked over to Cyrus.

“There’s no reason to hide anywhere anymore.” Cyrus added, smiling himself.

The three looked around the table at each other, each glowing and basking in the relief that they were already feeling.

“TJ, do you want us to be there to tell your mom?” Cyrus asked.

TJ thought for a moment, then shook his head. “I think I want to tell her on my own, actually.”

“I understand, I think I want to tell my mom on my own too.” Jonah said. “I’ve seen people say that coming out with a significant other made their parents think that their kid had been ‘turned’. And I know I’ve already come out, but I want to do this on my own and let her know that I’m committed to it. That it’s really what I’m feeling.”

Cyrus smiled, pulling Jonah’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of his hand. “Okay.”

Jonah walked into his house after spending time with TJ and Cyrus.

His mother spoke from the kitchen. “Jonah?”

“Yeah mom?”

“How was your day?” She walked into the hall from the kitchen, stopping when she could see him.

“It was good.” Jonah said, smiling.

“Were you with Cyrus and TJ?” She asked, also smiling.

It had gotten less awkward to talk about Jonah’s sexuality, even though there was still small amounts of tension. Jonah knew that his mother loved him and that the problems she had were not with him, but with the world.

“Yeah, we spent some time out, went to a movie.” Jonah kicked off his shoes.

“I have a question for you about them, actually.” She said.

Jonah furrowed his brow. “Yeah? What is it?”

She hesitated. “Well, you have told me that you like both boys and girls.” She paused, and Jonah nodded, confirming what she had said. “And you found this out after spending a lot of time with TJ and Cyrus. And I’m not blaming them for your sexuality!” She added quickly. “But... it’s made me wonder.”

“Wonder what?” Jonah asked.

“Do you have a crush on one of them?” She asked, looking at her son.

Jonah paused, not sure how to answer the question. After talking to Cyrus and TJ, he knew he wanted to tell her, but he didn’t know that it might happen so soon. But he also knew that he didn’t want to keep lying about things.

So he didn’t.

“Yes.” Jonah nodded slowly. “I do.”

His mother wrinkled her brows a little. “That’s fine. Just, be careful. You spend so much time with them, but... I mean they’re together.” She said, seriously. “I don’t want you spending so much time with them and having a crush on someone who’s in a relationship.”

Jonah nodded, then took a deep breath. “Mom, there’s something I need to tell you.”

She stood up straighter. “What is it?”

“Well, yes, TJ and Cyrus are together. But...” Jonah let out a sigh. “I’m with both of them too?” He ended with a slight question in his tone.

She just stared at him for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Jonah took another deep breath. “Like, TJ and Cyrus are dating. But TJ is also dating me. And I’m also dating Cyrus.” Jonah paused, looking down at the floor. “Like, all three of us are together.”

Jonah didn’t hear his mother speak for a few seconds, so he looked up. She had a questioning look on her face, but she did not know how to respond just yet.

“Mom, I-“

“Hold on, baby.” She said, holding her hand up. After a slightly shorter pause, she began talking. “You are dating Cyrus. And you are also dating TJ.”

Jonah nodded.

She paused. “I don’t quite understand.” She turned, walking into the kitchen, with Jonah following her.

“Mom are you okay?”

His mother nodded. “Yes.”

“Are you upset with me?” Jonah asked, still watching her.

She shook her head. “No.”

Jonah thought of his boyfriends. “Are you upset with TJ and Cyrus?”

Another shake of her head. “No.”

Jonah sat down at the table, trying to calm the situation down. As he did, he heard his mother’s breathing start to become erratic.

Jonah stood up quickly, watching as his mother put her hand on her chest, her eyes growing wide.

Jonah took her hand. “Mom, look around, find four things that you can see.”

“Wh- What?” She asked, panicking.

“Mom, I think you’re having a panic attack, I can help you through it.” Jonah said, holding his mother’s hand tighter. “Can you find four things you can see? Say them out loud.”

Jonah watched as her eyes darted around quickly. “Th- the table. Umm... the fl- floor. My shoes. And... the fr- fridge.”

Jonah nodded. “Okay, now three things that you can feel?”

She nodded slightly. “Y- y- your hand. My pants. A-and... ummm... my fingers?”

“Okay that works.” Jonah encouraged. “Now, two things you can hear?”

She answered faster this time, her breathing starting to become more even. “Your voice. And... the- the dishwasher.”

“Okay, now just breathe.” Jonah said.

As her breathing evened out completely, she turned to Jonah. “How’d you know to do that?”

Jonah shrugged. “Cyrus and TJ have learned more ways to help me down if I have a panic attack while I’m with them. That one has had the fastest results for me.”

She looked into his eyes. “They did that for you?”

Jonah smiled, tears touching the corners of his eyes. “Of course they did.” He sighed. “Mom, I really care about both of them. And they really care about me.”

She nodded slowly. “I believe you. And just like your sexuality, I’m not upset, but I do worry about what people might try to do because you are with not just one, but two other boys.”

Jonah nodded. “I understand mom. And, I know I could’ve told you sooner, but we’ve told Cyrus’s parents. And the four of them said that if you have any questions, they’d be happy to answer. Leslie said she’s worked with people in relationships like ours.”

She smiled. “If I have any, I will let them know.”

Jonah nodded, getting a soft smile on his face too. He turned, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Jonah?”

Jonah turned, already at the doorway.

“I love you.” She smiled.

“I love you too mom.”

“You already told her?” Cyrus asked over the phone.

Jonah smiled. “Yeah, at first I didn’t think it was going to well. She wasn’t talking a lot at first and I think she was unsure about it, but then she said that she was okay with it.”

“Well what changed her mind?” Cyrus asked.

“Actually, it was a pretty serious moment.” Jonah said. “She had a panic attack-“

“Wait, is she okay?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah, I checked in on her again after. But I helped her through the panic attack, and she wanted to know how I knew how to do that.” Jonah smiled. “It was you and TJ. And I think that made her realize how much we care about each other.”

“Well of course I care about you a lot.” Cyrus said. “You and TJ mean so much to me.”

“Well now, we can be with each other at my house too.” Jonah said. “Not just yours anymore.”

“Will your mom give you a sex talk too?” Cyrus joked.

Jonah laughed. “Honestly, I’m surprised she hasn’t given me one yet. She gave me one when she knew I was really interested in Amber and Andi, but since I mentioned I’m bi, I’m surprised there hasn’t been another.”

Cyrus chuckled over the phone. “Well, whatever happens, I’m with you.”

“I’m with you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ, Jonah, and Cyrus are meeting at the Spoon. TJ and Jonah want to talk more in depth about how their mothers reacted to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to put together. I’ve had a busy week and every time I’ve sat down to write on this, I get an idea for another fic. Please enjoy!

TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah had planned to meet at the Spoon the day after TJ and Jonah were going to tell their moms about their relationship.

Jonah and Cyrus arrived at the restaurant slightly early, sliding into their booth across from each other.

“I still can’t believe it went so well.” Jonah said smiling.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “She had a panic attack.”

“But she’s okay. And s he didn’t have a problem with us!” Jonah shook his head slightly. “She talked to me about it last night after, too. Asking me about you two.”

“Does she have any questions to ask my mom?”

Jonah nodded. “Yeah, there were a few that I didn’t have answers to, so I think she’ll ask your mom about them soon.”

“Okay.” Cyrus looked up to see TJ walk into the Spoon, who quickly made his way to them.

TJ pulled Jonah into a hug as he sat down into the booth next to him.

Cyrus furrowed his eyebrow and watched as the two hugged, slightly confused.

TJ pushed his face down against Jonah’s neck and they heard a sob shake through TJ’s body.

Jonah felt his heart break, and he reached up to cup the back of TJ’s head with one of his hands. He kissed the side of TJ’s forehead.

“Babe, what is it?” Jonah asked as he saw Cyrus lean forward.

TJ just shook his head into his shoulder, not trusting his voice.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Jonah asked, to which TJ nodded. Jonah turned to Cyrus, still holding the taller boy in his arms. “Where should we go?”

Cyrus shrugged, a lost look on his face. “We can go to my house? My mom is there, but I can ask her for some space.”

Jonah nodded, then pulled TJ out of his neck. “Hey, T?” He looked into TJ’s green eyes, which were both flooded with tears. “We’re gonna go to Cyrus’s house, okay? We can talk about this there?”

TJ nodded, grabbing Jonah’s hand. As the three walked out of the restaurant, he grabbed Cyrus’s hand too.

During their walk, TJ managed to stop the tears, but he did not let go of either of their hands. Cyrus had asked if he wanted to talk, but he just said that he would when they got to Cyrus’s house.

The three approached Cyrus’s house and Cyrus opened the door.

“Hey, Mom?” Cyrus called into the house, his hand still in TJ’s.

“Yes, honey?” They heard Leslie’s voice ring from the office in the home. After a few seconds, they saw her appear through the doorway in the hall. “Why are you back already?”

Cyrus looked down to his hand connected with TJ’s as he started to walk forward. He looked up to meet TJ’s eyes.

TJ nodded, dropping Cyrus’s hand as he walked forward. Jonah immediately grabbed it, shifting himself and TJ so they were looking at each other. Jonah leaned his forehead against TJ’s, rubbing his thumbs against TJ’s hands.

“Hey, whatever happened, we’re always here.” He leaned in to peck TJ’s lips. “Always.”

TJ smiled with his eyes closed as Jonah looked at him. Jonah watched as tears started slipping down the boy’s face again.

Cyrus walked over to his mom.

“Hey, can we go up to my room? Something happened with TJ and we wanted somewhere private to talk.”

Leslie looked hesitant, but when she looked over to TJ leaning on Jonah, she saw the tears running down his face.

“Sure, honey. Let me know if you three need anything.”

Cyrus nodded, then turned back to his boyfriends, taking their hands and pulling them toward the stairs.

When the three got up to Cyrus’s room, TJ pulled them to Cyrus’s bed.

TJ fell onto the bed, then pulled Jonah down with him. He hadn’t let go of him since he got to them in the Spoon.

He wouldn’t be letting go any time soon.

TJ reached up and grabbed Cyrus’s hand, pulling him onto the bed too.

“T, what’s going on?” Jonah asked quietly, his lips brushing against TJ’s ear.

Jonah was holding TJ, almost spooning him, with Cyrus cuddled into TJ’s chest.

TJ just shook his head. “Not ready yet.”

Jonah didn’t need to see his face to know that tears were still running.

TJ ran his hands up and down Cyrus’s back while he cried. Jonah followed, making similar motions across TJ’s chest and stomach.

As TJ rubbed his hands up and down Cyrus’s back, he slipped them under Cyrus’s shirt.

“Teej?” Cyrus asked, questioning the motion, but slightly leaning into the touch.

TJ shook his head, recoiling his hands back out of Cyrus’s shirt. “Sorry, I didn’t...” He sighed. “I don’t know.”

Cyrus took one of TJ’s hands in his. “It’s fine. I just want to make sure you’re doing it for the right reasons. I don’t want you making choices because you’re upset.”

TJ nodded. “I know. It just feels nice to be close with you two. And the... skin contact? It feels really nice.”

Cyrus smiled softly, taking TJ’s hand and pushing it back under his shirt to rub along his back.

TJ sighed, relaxing into the touch.

Jonah smiled, watching the two, then slipped one of his hands under the front of TJ’s shirt.

TJ gasped at the sudden feeling. He took one of his hands from Cyrus’s back to rest over Jonah’s hand.

“She’s wrong.” TJ said, beginning to cry again.

“What’s going on, TJ?” Cyrus asked, speaking into TJ’s chest.

TJ just shook his head.

“Theo.” Cyrus used his nickname for TJ, speaking softly.

“T?” Jonah softly spoke into TJ’s ear.

TJ took a deep breath. “I told my mom. It didn’t go well.”

Jonah pulled TJ closer, his chest pressing into TJ’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Jonah could feel TJ shake another sob out.

“It’s not your fault.”

Jonah rubbed his hand under TJ’s shirt, running his hand up to TJ’s chest and back down slowly. “No, it isn’t. But I’m still sorry.”

Cyrus pulled himself up, pushing his face into TJ’s neck. “What happened?”

TJ pulled Cyrus closer with one of his arms and used his other hand to hold Jonah’s. “I told her. I told her about us.”

Jonah kissed the back of TJ’s neck. “I’m proud of you, T.”

Cyrus nodded into TJ’s neck. “I’m proud of you too.”

TJ took a deep breath. “She told me that it wasn’t normal. That it wasn’t right.” Cyrus and Jonah both opened their mouths to speak, but TJ kept talking. “She started asking me impossible questions, like who I’d actually rather be with and when I told her that I couldn’t answer that, she told me that she had wished what she thought was originally going on.” TJ took a breath in between sobs. “She originally thought that I was cheating on Cy with Jonah. How sick is that? That she would rather me be cheating? And she told me that she couldn’t believe I was trying to fake emotions for two people.”

Cyrus felt tears fall down his cheeks.

Jonah nuzzled his face into the back of TJ’s neck. “You’re emotions aren’t fake.”

Cyrus smiled through his tears. “He’s right, Theo. She’s wrong about this.”

TJ started crying harder. “I don’t deserve you two.” He desperately clutched on the two boys.

Jonah began pressing kisses to TJ’s neck again. “You deserve us, T.”

Cyrus smiled, pressing a kiss to the other side of TJ’s neck too. “You deserve us as long as you want us, Theo.”

TJ smiled, hot tears still running down his face into Cyrus’s pillow. “I will always want both of you.”

Jonah and Cyrus both smiled around TJ. The three grew silent for a few minutes, just laying together as TJ stopped crying.

As they were laying there, Cyrus and Jonah didn’t know that TJ’s mind had started racing with thoughts of his two boyfriends.

TJ broke the silence.

“I love you. Both of you.” He said, whispering into Cyrus’s hair.

Jonah smiled as Cyrus did too.

Cyrus answered first. “I love you.” He reached one hand around TJ to run his hand up and down Jonah’s back. “I love you too, Jonah.”

As Jonah smiled, he felt tears fall down into TJ’s hair from his eyes. “I don’t know if it’s too soon, but I love both of you too.”

The three all broke out into wide grins, cuddling closer into each other. TJ fell asleep first, exhausted from so much crying. Cyrus soon fell asleep in his arms.

Jonah stayed awake, watching the two boys. After a while, he heard a soft knock at the door, then watched as it opened.

Leslie poked her head in.

Jonah saw her eyes flick to their hands, some of them underneath each other’s shirts. He looked up and quickly whispered, careful to not wake up the boys. “Uhh, we didn’t-“

“Is TJ okay?” She whispered, looking at Jonah, her eyes darting to TJ’s tear stained face.

Jonah looked over to TJ, reaching up to brush his hair. “I don’t know.” He shook his head, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again. “I just figured when my mom was fine with us, it would be easy. I didn’t think that TJ’s mom would have a problem with it.”

Leslie shook her head. “How bad was it?”

Jonah shivered, remembering the things that TJ had heard from his mother. “It was just a lot of yelling, it seems like.” Jonah raked his fingers through TJ’s hair. “Which he doesn’t deserve.”

Leslie watched the loving motion between them. “You know you don’t deserve it either, right? You sound like you feel guilty about it.”

Jonah looked up, shaking his head. “I don’t feel guilty about it.”

She smiled softly. “Honey, it’s okay. I’m a therapist, remember. And if you insist you don’t feel guilty about it, I believe you. But if you do...” Her eyes drifted back toward Cyrus and TJ. “It’s always better to talk about things.”

Jonah nodded as she walked further into the room, approaching the bed. She placed one of her hands on Cyrus’s head.

Cyrus moved slightly. “Theo?”

Leslie laughed lightly. “No, honey. What did I say about TJ and Jonah being in your bed?”

Cyrus froze as he realized who it was. “Sorry, it’s just that TJ was-“

“It’s okay. I know that it hasn’t been the best day for all of you. Just remember what the rule is.” She turned them walked toward the door.

“Yeah, mom.” Cyrus said.

TJ started to wake up. “Why’s everyone so loud?” He asked, his voice slightly slurring from the sleep.

Cyrus smiled, pressing a quick kiss to TJ’s lips. “My mom doesn’t want us all in my bed.”

TJ pouted. “Okay.” He took a deep breath, then sat up, his hair sticking out in multiple directions from Jonah playing with it.

Jonah sat up, wrapping his arms around TJ. “Sorry about your hair, babe.”

TJ shook his head. “Do I even want to see it?”

Cyrus laughed as he slid off the bed onto his feet. “Probably not.”

Jonah leaned into TJ’s ear, then spoke loud enough for him and Cyrus to hear. “Your abs felt really nice, though.”

TJ blushed, shaking his head with a smile on his face. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Jonah’s lips. “Thanks, cutie.”

Jonah smiled into the kiss, then pulled back to look into TJ’s eyes. “Anytime, T.”

Cyrus walked forward and took one of each of their hands. “You two are being really cute right now, but my mom doesn’t want us on my bed.” He pulled them both so they were standing up.

After they were both standing, Cyrus walked forward into TJ’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asked.

TJ smiled down at him. “I will be.” He took Jonah’s hand. “As long as I have you two, there is nothing she can say that will get to me.”

Jonah smiled, then walked forward, wrapping his arms around both of them. “And you’ll always have us.” The smile left his face as he remembered what Leslie has told him about guilt. “But I’m sorry it’s your mom and not mine.”

TJ pulled back slightly to look into Jonah’s eyes. “Don’t say that. You already had problems with your mom when you came out.”

“Exactly.” Jonah sighed. “I’ve been through it already, it would’ve been better for me to just deal with it, so you two could’ve had an easier time.”

Cyrus took Jonah’s hand. “Hey, we’re in this together. Whether it’s your mom, TJ’s mom, or my mom, we’re all dealing with it. Don’t feel bad because it’s someone else, and please don’t wish for bad things on yourself.”

Jonah smiled softly. “Thank you.” As he pushed his head into TJ’s shoulder, he whispered to both of them.

“I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’s mother tries to comfort TJ about how his mother reacted to his relationship.

The three boys walked out of Cyrus’s room after TJ insisted that he was fine. As they walked down the stairs, they saw Leslie watching them.

“TJ, honey, are you okay?” She asked carefully.

TJ nodded. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Leslie hesitated, shifting her weight a couple of times before speaking again. “I might be overstepping, and if so please just tell me, but will it be okay for you to go back to your home?”

TJ widened his eyes. “Yeah, yeah of course. How did you know about what happened?”

Jonah raised his hand slightly. “She walked in while you two were asleep. She was worried about you.”

“I still am.” Leslie said. “TJ, I want to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you if you go back to your house.”

TJ stood, stunned for a moment. “No, my mom isn’t violent or anything.”

Leslie spoke quietly. “Isn’t violent? Or just isn’t violent physically?”

TJ stopped, growing quiet.

Leslie turned to Cyrus and Jonah. “Boys, could I talk to TJ alone. If you’re okay with that?” She turned back to TJ. “And if you’re okay with it?”

TJ nodded quickly. Cyrus and Jonah both squeezed the taller boy’s hands as they turned to leave the living room and walk to the kitchen.

Leslie sat down on the couch. “Here, honey, let’s sit down.”

TJ nodded, sluggishly moving and sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

TJ grew uncomfortable during the silence. “There was something you wanted to talk about?” He said, slightly sharper than he meant to.

Leslie winced slightly. “TJ, I just want you to be able to talk to me if you want.”

TJ nodded, looking down. “I’m sorry.” When he looked back up, he had tears in his eyes. “I think I just have a reflex to get angry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

Leslie reached over, setting her hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Be aware that you have that reaction.” She took a breath. “Did you snap with your mother when she got upset with you?”

TJ shook his head quickly. “No.”

She nodded. “Have you ever snapped at her?”

TJ shook his head again.

Leslie sighed. “Would you like to talk about what happened when you told her?”

TJ looked up as a tear slipped from his eye, falling down his face. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Leslie nodded. “Okay, whenever you’re ready.”

TJ took a deep breath. He hesitated before he started, but then remembered that this was Leslie. Leslie, who has talked with hundreds of people about hundreds of problems. For a moment he felt like he should be upset that she was basically psychoanalyzing him, but then he felt comforted knowing that she wouldn’t be judging him.

“Cyrus, Jonah, and I decided that Jonah and I would tell our moms. I was really excited, because I knew that I didn’t want to hide anything anymore.” TJ wrung his hands, picking at the callous on his thumb. “So once I got home yesterday, I told her. I told her everything. About Cyrus and I getting together five months ago, Jonah getting closer with us, and eventually the three of us deciding to all date two months ago.” 

As he talked, TJ found more information spilling out of his mouth.

“I expected she wouldn’t care, because she never cared about me being gay, and dating Cyrus.” He shook his head while talking. “But then after I told her, she started telling me that my feelings weren’t real, at least for one of them. And she told me that she had suspected that I was cheating on Cyrus. That she wish I had been cheating on Cyrus.” TJ now has a steady stream of tears running down his face, but he couldn’t stop speaking through them. “She asked me horrible things, like who I would choose between them. And I told her that I couldn’t answer that. So she asked me if I was in a life or death situation, who would I choose.” TJ shook his head quickly. “And I can’t choose. I can’t.” TJ swallowed, finally slowing down. “Not between them. Ever.”

Leslie grabbed tissues off the coffee table, handing them to TJ.

TJ pushed the tissues to his face, trying to catch all of his tears.

“Do you think she’ll be okay with this? Ever?” Leslie asked quietly.

TJ shook his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t see this coming, I don’t know what to expect now.”

“Does she know where you are now?”

TJ shook his head again. “She thinks I’m with our friend Marty.” TJ scoffed. “I don’t know why she believed that, she knows I’m with Cyrus and Jonah most of the time.”

“When is she expecting you home?”

“If she thinks I’m with Marty, it doesn’t matter when I’m home, as long as I text her.” TJ sighed. “She only cares if she knows I’m with Cyrus.”

As if on cue, TJ’s phone started ringing. TJ glanced at it, seeing it was his mom.

“Speak of the devil.”

TJ looked up at Leslie, sighing. She gave him an encouraging nod.

TJ picked up the phone, connecting the call. “Hey, Mom-“

“Thelonious Jagger! Where the hell are you?” A voice came screaming through the phone, causing TJ to flinch. “I just called Michelle and she told me that you were not at her house with Marty!”

TJ didn’t answer.

“Thelonious, I am asking you a question. Where are you?”

“I’m with Cyrus and Jonah.” TJ said quietly into the phone.

“Get home. You lied to me.”

“Mom, I’m sorry, I just needed to see them.”

“You don’t need to see those two boys. If you really want to see them, then you need to choose one of them.”

“But mom-“

“No buts, TJ. I do not want you running around acting like you want to be with both of these boys.”

“Mom! You’ve seen the way I am with both of them! Do you really think that I am lying about my feelings for them?”

The receiver was quiet for a moment.

“Say goodbye to Cyrus and Jonah, I’m going to come get you. Where are you?”

TJ sighed loudly. “I’m at Cyrus’s.”

The line went dead.

Leslie pulled TJ into a hug. “I’m sorry, honey.”

“It’s not your fault.” TJ said, his tears flowing. “Thank you for accepting us. It means a lot. My mom is on her way.”

Leslie nodded. “Okay, I’ll talk to her when she gets here.”

“What?”

“Yeah, sweetie, there’s no way in hell I’m letting her take you unless I know you’re gonna be safe.” Leslie stood up. “Cyrus! Jonah! Come here!”

TJ’s jaw dropped as he watched the two boys run into the room.

“What’s up?” Jonah asked.

“Cyrus, could you and Jonah take TJ up to your room? Don’t come down unless I come get you.”

Cyrus saw the serious look in his mother’s eyes. He turned to TJ to check over him, then quickly turned back to his mom. “Is everything okay?”

Leslie smiled sweetly, but Cyrus saw the underlying dangerous look in her eyes that he recognized from when some of his family had directed homophobic comments toward him. “Of course, honey.”

“Okay.” Cyrus said quickly, pulling TJ to start walking him up to his room.

“Really quick, TJ?” Leslie said, getting the boy’s attention. “How long will it be before she gets here?”

“About five minutes?” TJ said.

Leslie nodded. “Okay.”

The three boys walked up the stairs, going into the room.

Jonah turned to his boyfriends. “Is everything okay?”

Cyrus shrugged. “I rarely see my mom like that, TJ? What’s going on?”

TJ shook his head. “My mom is on her way to get me. Your mom doesn’t want me with her unless she knows I’ll be safe.”

Cyrus walked to the door, locking it. “I don’t want you with her either, then.”

Jonah wrapped an arm protectively around TJ.

Downstairs, Leslie saw a car pull into the driveway. She watched as TJ’s mom got out of the car, approaching the front door.

After three quick knocks at the door, Leslie waited a few seconds, then pulled the door open to see her.

“Hi, Heidi.” She said flatly.

“Oh, hey Leslie!” TJ’s mother said, her voice soft and sweet.

“Yeah, you can go ahead and drop the nice act right fucking now. Cause you’re not gonna like what I’m gonna tell you.” Leslie said, standing in the doorway to keep Heidi from coming in.

Heidi looked taken aback. “What do you mean, Leslie?”

“What I mean is that in the time that our sons have been together, I have grown to really like having TJ around. And I don’t quite trust your judgement right now.”

“Excuse you? He’s my son.”

“Yeah, well you’re not really acting like it right now. Unconditional love? From the things that I’ve heard, it sure as hell doesn’t sound like there’s any of that going on.”

Heidi paused. “Did you know about them?”

“Be a little more specific, Heidi. Remember you’re talking to a shrink.”

“Did you know that TJ and Cyrus were, you know, with Jonah?”

“Yeah, I’ve known for over a month now.”

“Well why are you still letting all three of them around each other?”

“Maybe because unlike you, I actually trust my son and his feelings. And especially unlike you, I trust TJ and his feelings.”

“How dare you!”

“Heidi, I have actually seen the three of them around each other when they aren’t constantly censoring the way that they act. How about before you try banning TJ from seeing Jonah or Cyrus, you give them a chance.”

“But it’s immoral!”

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit! It was immoral to be gay, it was immoral to be all kinds of shit in the past, and now you are gonna try to argue that this is immoral after you accepted your son’s sexuality?”

Heidi shook her head. “That isn’t the same!”

“Heidi, I’ve counseled gay couples, and I’ve counseled polyamorous relationships. Which is what those three have. And in both types of those relationships, there are people who have unaccepting parents. Do you want to know what happens in those situations?”

Heidi stood, silent.

“Do you? Cause I don’t think you do. How about I act like it’s you and TJ that are going through it, because it’s already close to happening. Let’s say you ban TJ from seeing Jonah and Cyrus. Then TJ sneaks around with them anyway, waiting for the day he turns eighteen, so he can do whatever he wants. And then you get cut off. You don’t get to see him. You don’t get to know him. And you are heartbroken. But so is he. Because he had to choose between his love and his mother. And eventually he might sit in a therapy session, crying his eyes out because all he wants is to see his mom again, but he knows he can’t because she would never accept him. And she never even tried to.”

The two stood in silence.

“That’s what happens?”

“That’s what happens. If it’s not, it isn’t much better.”

Heidi was quiet for a few seconds. “Do you think this is healthy for them?”

Leslie laughed slightly. “The three of them treat each other so well. Most polyamorous relationships I’ve seen aren’t this healthy. But it’s also fairly new.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that nothing is ever a guarantee. But I know those three will try.”

Heidi nodded. “Does Judy know?”

“I’m not sure, I know that Jonah had planned to tell her, though.”

“Okay.”

“Come in, you can see the three of them together.”

Leslie and Heidi turned to walk into the house.

“I’ll go get them.” Leslie said, walking to the stairs.

She knocked on Cyrus’s door.

“Boys? It’s okay to come out.” She said quietly, loud enough for them to hear.

Cyrus poked his head out. “Is she here?”

Leslie nodded. “I talked to her, she’s gonna give this a try, I think.”

Cyrus opened the door fully. Jonah and TJ were sitting on Cyrus’s bed, TJ curled up into Jonah.

Leslie smiled softly. “TJ? Your mom is here. I think she’s going to stay here for a little while.”

TJ nodded. “Okay.”

Cyrus walked over to his boyfriends. “Theo, do you wanna go out?”

TJ nodded again. 

Leslie spoke again. “I think she’ll try to get used to seeing you three together, so try to act like you normally would while you’re here.”

Jonah and Cyrus nodded while TJ tensed up.

“TJ, I know it might be weird having a pair of eyes on you like this, but try. Please. Just, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

TJ nodded, standing up. “Well let’s go.”

Leslie walked down first, followed by Cyrus, TJ, and Jonah.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Jonah slipped his hand into TJ’s.

TJ’s body stiffened up. Jonah noticed and started to pull his hand away, but TJ gripped it.

“Don’t let go.” TJ said, turning to look Jonah in the eye.

Jonah nodded. “I won’t.”

TJ ignored the stare that he knew was coming from his mother as he turned to take Cyrus’s hand too.

After he was holding both of their hands, TJ turned to his mom.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, sweetie.” Heidi said, sitting on the couch. Her eyes obviously kept flicking between TJ’s hands and his face.

In a moment of disobedience and defiance, as well as bliss of knowing that he didn’t have to hide Jonah anymore, TJ pulled Jonah closer to him, moving his hand up to rest his arm across Jonah’s shoulders.

Jonah turned. “TJ, don’t give her a reason to be upset.” He whispered into TJ’s ear.

TJ smiled wickedly, then kissed Jonah’s temple. “We were told to act like we always do, so I will.”

Cyrus leaned into TJ. “What are you doing?”

TJ turned, still smiling. “I’m not hiding this anymore. Not for anyone.”

Cyrus nodded as TJ pulled him close.

“TJ,” the three boys looked up to see TJ’s mother still there, who was being carefully watched by Leslie, “would you like to reintroduce me?”

TJ nodded. “Sure. Mom, as you know, this is my boyfriend, Cyrus.” He gestured with his head to Cyrus. “And this is my boyfriend, Jonah.”

Jonah gave a small wave with an unsure smile.

Heidi put a smile on her face, but whether it was genuine or not, TJ found that he didn’t really care.

Leslie broke the silence after a few seconds. “TJ, Jonah, Cyrus, do any of you want any food?”

TJ nodded. “Yeah, sure!” He said cheerfully. “I was crying too hard in the Spoon earlier, so we didn’t stay to get any food.” He said chuckling. “So yeah, some food would be nice.”

Leslie nodded, then turned to the kitchen.

Jonah spoke against TJ’s ear again. “Babe, I understand if you’re upset. But I don’t know that-“

“I’m not upset!” TJ said quickly, loud enough for everyone to hear. “I have both of my boyfriends here! I have my mom who loves me so much that she wants to dictate who I’m with! So I have no reason to be upset!” TJ held onto his boyfriends tighter while speaking.

“TJ!”

“What, mom?” TJ asked. “Nothing I said was untrue.”

“It was disrespectful!”

“Yeah? Well at least I wasn’t putting words into your mouth! Or telling you that your emotions are fake! Or trying to ban you from seeing the people you love!” TJ was yelling now.

Heidi rolled her eyes. “TJ, you are not in love with them. And you will not speak to me in that tone.”

Leslie walked back out into the living room. “Heidi, the way you’re acting isn’t helping.” She turned toward TJ. “TJ, honey, your mother is trying, and right now you’re not giving her a reason to be on your side.”

“She shouldn’t need a reason to be on her son’s side!”

Leslie nodded. “You’re right, she shouldn’t. But she does. And I’m sorry, but you’ll have to put effort in too.”

TJ sighed, his arms still around his boyfriends. “I can’t go back. I can’t... not be with them.” He pulled the boys closer.

“And I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to give your mom a chance. Because right now, you’re treating her like a punching bag.”

TJ nodded, looking down. “I’m sorry.” He pushed his face into Jonah’s hair. “And I’m sorry, mom. But don’t tell me whether I love them or not. That’s for me to say.”

His mother nodded. “If I know you’re trying, I supposed I owe you the same.”

TJ nodded, desperately clutching onto Cyrus and Jonah. “Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah talk about TJ and his mother. Judy comes to the Cyrus’s house to pick up Jonah.

After TJ and his mother went home, Jonah asked if he could stay at Cyrus’s house for part of the evening.

Leslie insisted that he could, so now Jonah and Cyrus were cuddling on the couch.

Jonah couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault, that TJ and Cyrus had never had to deal with family problems when he wasn’t in their relationship.

“I can hear you thinking. What’s up?” Cyrus turned his head on Jonah’s shoulder.

Jonah faked a small smile. “I’m not thinking, I’m just watching tv.”

Cyrus gave a small smile back, unconvinced. “Jay, you’ve been quiet since TJ left. What’s up?”

Jonah shook his head, exhaling. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Cyrus tugged on Jonah’s hand, watching him for a moment.

Jonah could feel Cyrus’s eyes on him, but he kept his on the tv.

Cyrus leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jonah’s neck. “You know you can tell me, right?”

Jonah felt himself melt at the contact, but he didn’t want to ruin this.

Pressing another kiss to Jonah’s cheek, Cyrus kept speaking. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. As long as you want to.”

And that was what made Jonah crack. The fact that he knew that he always had a choice when it came to TJ and Cyrus.

The fact that they were always on his side.

Jonah took a deep breath. “It’s my fault.”

Cyrus wrinkled his eyebrows. “What is?”

“That TJ’s mom is so upset with him!” Jonah sighed, pulling away from Cyrus. “If I wasn’t in the picture, you and TJ would be happy together and both of your parents would be happy, too! TJ wouldn’t be miserable because his mom would have never freaked out!”

Cyrus grabbed one of Jonah’s hands. “Hey, if TJ and I didn’t have you, we’d still be pining after you. We’d still be spending half of our time together talking about you.” He leaned in to kiss Jonah’s lips. “We’d be happy together. But we’d always be wondering if there was more possible.”

Jonah shook his head. “I still feel like it’s my fault.”

Cyrus pulled his phone out. “Fine.” He quickly dialed TJ’s number, putting it on speaker.

“Cyrus, that isn’t necessar-“

“Hey, muffin.” They heard TJ’s voice through the phone.

Cyrus blushed at the nickname. “Hey, you’re on speaker. Jonah and I are both here. I have two things. First, how is everything at your house?” Cyrus leaned back over onto Jonah.

There was a pause.

“Things are... fine. Weird a little.” TJ said.

“Have you and your mom talked about it any more?” Cyrus asked.

They heard a sigh through the receiver. 

“Yeah. She’s still not completely on board. But I think she’s going to try. Whatever she says, the three of us will still have our Fridays at the Spoon.” TJ promised.

“Okay. I hope things get better.”

They heard a smile through the phone. “Yeah, me too.” After a small pause, TJ started speaking again. “Anyway, I’ve talked about this a lot today. What was the second thing?”

Cyrus turned to Jonah, gesturing toward the phone.

Jonah let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

“What is?”

“I mean, your mom would never have been upset with you if I had never been involved.” Jonah said. “I don’t deserve you two, and you both definitely didn’t deserve what I did to your relationship.”

“Stop.” TJ said sharply. “Jonah, I’m not upset with you. You didn’t cause this. And I don’t want you thinking these things about yourself.”

“I’m still sorry.” Jonah said quietly.

“Don’t be. I’d go through this a million times if I knew I’d get to have you.”

Jonah smiled, looking down. “Okay. I just remember what it was like when my mom and I were having trouble. It wasn’t very fun.”

“Well of course it isn’t fun. But you didn’t cause the tension, she did.”

Cyrus took Jonah’s hand as they listened to TJ.

“Thanks, T.” Jonah said.

“Also, I love the nicknames. Theo is sitting with me better than I thought it would.”

Cyrus smiled at that. “So can I call you Theo around everyone else now?”

“Don’t push it.” TJ said, laughing.

Cyrus just smiled. “Hey, I love your name.”

TJ was quiet for a few moments, trying to decide if he wanted to be sappy or not.

He decided to just go for it.

“Well I love you.” TJ said softly. Before Jonah or Cyrus could answer, he kept talking. “I know I said it when I was really stressed earlier, but I meant it.”

Jonah and Cyrus both smiled, pulling each other closer.

Jonah answered first. “I love you, T. Thank you for wanting me.”

“I always will.”

Cyrus smiled at their exchange. “I love you too, Theo.” He knocked his shoulder against Jonah’s. “And I love you.”

Jonah and Cyrus smiled at each other, then kissed quickly.

“I can hear you two kissing, you know.” TJ said over the phone.

Both of the boys blushed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I wish I was there with you.” TJ added quietly.

“I wish you were here, too.” Jonah said. “Sorry you had to leave early.”

“Well I’ll see you two soon, so I’ll give you kisses once we’re together.” TJ said. “But I should probably go soon, don’t want my mom to freak out for some reason.”

Jonah nodded as Cyrus responded to TJ. “Okay, Theo. We’ll talk later, let us know if anything ends up going wrong.”

TJ sighed, then agreed to it before hanging up.

Cyrus turned to Jonah once they were off the phone. “See? This isn’t on you.” Cyrus pulled Jonah closer, bringing the boy’s face into his chest.

Jonah sighed as he let himself be comforted. He smiled as tears started prickling at his eyes. “Thank you.” Jonah pushed his face against Cyrus’s shirt, making sure the tears wouldn’t be seen.

Cyrus ran his hand up, dragging his fingers through Jonah’s hair.

The two cuddled and soon fell asleep together.

Leslie heard the doorbell ring later that night.

As she approached the door, she could see Jonah’s mother, Judy, through the window.

Leslie pulled the door open. “Hi, Judy!”

The woman smiled. “Hey, Jonah’s here, right?”

Leslie laughed slightly. “Oh yes, Cyrus and Jonah ended up falling asleep.”

Judy let out a breath. “Okay, good. I’ve been texting Jonah, but I wasn’t getting an answer. I knew he was here, so I came to pick him up. I just wanted him to let you know I was on my way.”

Leslie nodded. “Oh, you’re fine. The two of them...” she remembered the two boys cuddled together on the couch, then realized that she still wasn’t sure if Judy knew, “...should probably be woken up. I can go do that.” Leslie started to turn back into the house.

Judy shook her head. “Oh no, don’t bother them. As long as they’re on the couch, I don’t really care even if they’re cuddling.”

Leslie raised her eyebrows. “Oh, you know?”

Judy wrinkled her brow. “Yeah, Jonah told me you knew, right?”

Nodding quickly, Leslie continued. “Yes, sorry. I didn’t want to out them to you before Jonah got the chance.”

Judy matched the other woman, nodding herself. “I completely understand. Jonah told me that you already knew.”

“Yes, here, come on in.” Leslie turned to allow Judy space to walk in. “We can talk more, if you’d like.”

“I would. I do have a few questions.” Judy said, walking in past Leslie.

“Of course. We can go to the kitchen to not disturb the boys.” Leslie said, walking past the opening to the living room, where the two women could easily see Jonah curled up against Cyrus.

Judy followed, slowing for a moment to look at the two boys. When they got to the kitchen, she turned to Leslie. “Does TJ know they’re here? And that they’re cuddling like that?”

Leslie chuckled lowly. “He knows they’re both here. He might not know that they’re cuddling, but he definitely wouldn’t mind that they are.”

Judy nodded slowly, thinking. “Are all three of them like that?”

Leslie wrinkled her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Like, if TJ and Jonah were cuddling, Cyrus would be fine with it? And if Cyrus and TJ were, Jonah would be fine, too?”

Leslie smiled softly. “Okay, I understand.” She took a deep breath. “The three of them are really good with each other. And every time I see a pair of them close with each other, the third is always happy too.” Leslie paused. “For example, a few days ago, the three were all here. Jonah and TJ were watching a movie on the couch, and Cyrus had gotten up to grab some snacks.” Leslie smiled, remembering the evening. “And I watched Cyrus as he watched his boyfriends.” She paused. “Because at first I worried for them, with the possibilities of jealousy and everything like that. But...” Leslie looked off, not meeting Judy’s eyes. “...those three? Cyrus loves watching them cuddle. Jonah loves sneaking glances at the other two kissing. And TJ? God, it’s like that boy is even happier seeing Jonah and Cyrus together than sharing moments with them himself.”

Judy listened, then a silence settled between them.

Breaking the silence, Judy spoke. “I’m really happy Jonah has that. Truly.”

Leslie was quiet, waiting for Judy to keep speaking if she wanted.

Jonah’s mother continued. “I know I didn’t do great when Jonah told me he was bisexual. And it was still hard to hear about his relationship with TJ and Cyrus.” She took a moment to breathe. “The three of them have always been close, I just didn’t see this coming at all. And I told Jonah, I want him to be happy with whoever makes him happy. But I do worry. I worry that people are going to be ruthless and horrible to those boys. And I don’t want that for my son.”

Judy began crying, so Leslie walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“People will be horrible, there’s no way around that. But I can tell that you want to do the best for your kid. And I’d rather be working with a parent like you than one like Heidi.” Leslie said, dropping her voice.

“Kippen?” Judy asked.

Leslie just nodded.

“What’d she do? Does she know about the boys?” Judy asked quickly.

Leslie nodded again. “Yeah, TJ was telling her while Jonah must have been telling you. Let’s just say... the way you reacted to Jonah being bi was amazing compared to the way she was acting.” She shook her head.

“But Heidi was fine with TJ and Cyrus, right?” Judy stopped for a moment. “Does that woman think that my son is not good enough for hers?”

Leslie shook her head quickly. “No, it’s not that. She’s just having trouble getting her head wrapped around three people together. But... I heard Cyrus and Jonah on the phone with TJ earlier. And I overheard Jonah say that he feels like it’s all his fault.”

“I can’t believe that woman. This is exactly what I was worried about.” Judy said. “I don’t want someone making Jonah feel like he’s wrong about his feelings.”

“I understand. And I think TJ comforted him earlier, but I don’t want Jonah feeling bad either.” Leslie said.

Judy huffed. “Heidi better change that attitude, or she’ll have to deal with me.”

“Oh I gave her hell earlier, don’t worry. If that woman is anything other than supportive, she’ll answer to us.” Leslie said, deadly serious. “TJ is usually so comfortable here, and the second she walked in, his body language changed. I am going to keep an eye on him, because I don’t trust her.”

Judy saw the serious glint in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’ve gotten pretty good at recognizing abuse when I see it.” Leslie said. “I don’t think she’s physically hurting him or anything, at least not yet, God forbid. But the way TJ responds to her just doesn’t seem right. And abuse doesn’t have to be physical for it to still be abuse.”

Judy nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on him too when they’re at our house. I don’t want TJ to be miserable, he’s such a sweet kid.”

“He really is.” Leslie was quiet for a moment before chuckling slightly.

“What?”

“Oh, I was thinking about one day we might be in-laws.” Leslie said, still smiling.

Judy smiled too, a surprised look covering her face. “You think these boys are that serious?”

Leslie found herself nodding. “I do, actually. And I mean they’re still young, but the way they are with each other...” She shook her head. “I rarely see things like this.”

Judy smiled too. “Well, I’ve always loved Cyrus, and getting to know TJ, he’s great.”

The two sat in silence again.

Judy started. “Would it be possible for the three of them to get married?”

Leslie sighed. “No. At least not yet. Two of them could get married officially, but the third would have to just settle for a name change. But things are always changing, and I have looked into it before, so I’m hopeful for them.”

Judy nodded. “Okay.”

As the two women kept talking, they started to hear a voice in the other room.

“Jay, I think your mom is here, wake up.” Cyrus’s voice trailed from the couch to the kitchen. “Jonah, come on!” He said, slightly louder.

“Nnnngggg, Cy I don’t wanna get up...”

Leslie and Judy were now standing next to the doorway, watching the two.

“I know you don’t, but you’re already here later than you probably should be.” Cyrus said.

“Tha’s a dumb rule.” Jonah said, his voice slurring from sleep.

“Well it’s our parents’ rule, so I’m not the one to talk to.” Cyrus said, laughing lightly into Jonah’s ear.

Jonah smiled. “I love your laugh.”

Cyrus kisses Jonah’s temple. “You’re so sappy when you’re tired.”

“Oh yeah? When are you not sappy?” Jonah asked, getting sassier as he was waking up more.

“Hey, my sap doesn’t take away your sap.”

Jonah just smiled at the boy, tilting his head up, quickly pressing a kiss to Cyrus’s lips.

“Ahem.” Judy cleared her throat softly, smiling as she watched the two.

Cyrus and Jonah broke apart quickly, both turning toward the two mothers.

“Mom? Hi!” Jonah said, pulling away from Cyrus.

Cyrus frowned at the loss of contact, which both of the mothers noticed.

Judy spoke. “Jonah, it’s okay if you want to cuddle with Cyrus, you know that, right?”

Jonah stared at his mom for a moment, then felt a hand on his. He looked over to Cyrus, who was smiling softly. Jonah didn’t look back at his mom, just dropping his weight back down onto Cyrus. He quickly pushed his face into Cyrus’s chest, hiding it as he felt himself blush.

Cyrus’s face also grew red. “Hi, Mrs. Beck.” He spoke awkwardly.

Judy smiled. “Cyrus, I’ve been telling you as long as I’ve known you to just call me Judy.”

Cyrus nodded, hugging Jonah closer. “Okay, Judy.”

“But I hate to say that I need to take Jonah home soon.” Judy said.

Jonah groaned against Cyrus. “Nooooo.”

Judy smiled, watching the two. “I said soon, doesn’t have to be right now. I think Leslie and I weren’t done talking yet, anyway.”

The two women looked at each other as they started walking back to the kitchen.

Cyrus smiled as he pressed a kiss to Jonah’s forehead. “She’s doing really well with this.”

Jonah smiled into Cyrus’s neck, pressing a quick kiss there. “I’m so thankful for it.”

The two boys smiled, cuddling together. Little did they know, their mothers were planning to protect their boyfriend in the next room over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ go on one of their Friday dates.

It was the Friday after TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah had dealt with telling all of their parents about their relationship.

Since it was a Friday, Jonah and Cyrus were sitting across from each other in the Spoon for their date with TJ.

TJ came rushing into the restaurant, walking over to them. “Isn’t it your day to sit together?”

Jonah nodded. “Yeah, but we figured you should get more attention. We haven’t seen you since you left with your mom the other night.” He spoke softly, getting sad. Reaching out instinctively, Jonah grabbed TJ’s hands and pulled him into the booth.

TJ shook his head. “I’m sorry, my mom has been all over me. Any time I try to leave, she wants me to do something for her, or she tells me that she just wants me home. Luckily, she wasn’t home today, so I just came without telling her.”

Cyrus reached across the table, taking one of TJ’s hands. “Well, you’ll have to tell her where you were later, right?”

TJ nodded. “Yeah, well, she’s never had a problem with me going out with you two on Fridays before, so I’ll just call her out on it.” TJ shook his head. “Can we talk about like... anything else? I really don’t want to think about this anymore than I already am.”

Jonah nuzzled his face against TJ’s shoulder. “Of course. What do you wanna talk about?”

TJ smiled. “I don’t care.” He turned to peck Jonah’s lips. After the quick peck, he leaned back in for a deeper kiss.

Cyrus cleared his throat. “Theo, we’re in public.”

TJ pulled back from Jonah, blushing. “Sorry! Sorry!” He looked down, hiding his face. “I just usually see you more than I have. I wasn’t thinking.” TJ looked away from the two, ashamed of his actions.

Cyrus squeezed TJ’s hand. “Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry too much about it.”

TJ nodded, hesitantly looking back up to meet his boyfriends’ eyes. “Okay.” He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Anyway, how is everyone? Buffy, Marty, Andi, Amber?”

Cyrus smiled. “They’re doing good! Buffy and Marty got together, I talked to Buffy about it yesterday.”

TJ smiled at that. “Finally. What about Amber and Andi?”

Jonah wrinkled his eyebrows. “What about them?”

Cyrus and TJ both turned to their boyfriend.

After a second, Cyrus laughed. “They’ve been flirting with each other for months now.”

“They have?” 

TJ nodded along with Cyrus as Jonah just stared at the two.

“Why didn’t I know this?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus shrugged. “Sorry, I figured everyone knew. They got super flirty with each other right after we got together.”

Jonah nodded, staring off.

The three were interrupted.

Amber walked up. “Hey, boys. What can I get you?”

Cyrus smiled. “Hey, just three baskets of baby taters today.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “Drinks?”

TJ smiled. “Chocolate shakes.”

“All of you?”

TJ and Cyrus smiled while Jonah was still freaking out slightly.

“Okay, well I’ll have those out for you soon.”

“Do you like Andi?” Jonah blurted out to Amber.

Amber blinked a few times at him.

“Jonah!” Cyrus hissed out across the table.

“What? Apparently everyone else knows?” Jonah said, looking between Amber and Cyrus.

“Everyone knows?” Amber said, her voice lacing with an unusual emotion for her. Fear.

Cyrus looked at her, shaking his head. “No. No. There are people who suspect things but no one really knows anything. Forget Jonah said anything.” Cyrus reached across the table to squeeze Jonah’s hand.

Amber looked at the three, still frozen there.

“Amber, I’m sorry! It seemed like it was common knowledge that I just didn’t know yet!” Jonah said quickly, rambling.

Amber shook her head. “Don’t worry about. Just stop talking.” She said sharply. “And never bring it up again.”

Amber turned and walked back behind the counter.

Jonah just watched as she left, then quickly turned to his boyfriends, but didn’t know what to say.

Cyrus just shook his head. “Jonah, neither of them have said anything about their sexualities. That was basically calling her out on her sexuality.”

TJ nodded. “That wouldn’t have been fun for her. What if someone had asked you your sexuality before you were ready to say anything.”

Jonah shrunk away from the two, pulling his hands away from theirs. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to. I just thought that it wasn’t a big deal!”

TJ pulled Jonah’s hand back in his. “We’re not upset with you or anything, but it is a big deal for them.” He looked across the table to Cyrus. “I mean it was a big deal for us. Wasn’t it for you, too?”

Jonah just nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He leaned over, pushing his head against TJ’s shoulder. “I’m a dick, aren’t I?”

TJ shook his head.

“No, you’re not.” Cyrus said, taking Jonah’s hand in his again. “Jonah, you’re one of the sweetest guys I know. And no, that wasn’t a great moment for you, but I know that you didn’t have bad intentions.”

Jonah groaned. “I’m still sorry.”

TJ kisses Jonah’s temple. “We aren’t the ones you should apologize to.”

Jonah nodded. “I’ll talk to her about it soon.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t?” Cyrus said. “She seemed like she really didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Jonah whined. “I just feel bad.”

TJ wrapped his arm around Jonah. “Don’t. It’s okay.”

Jonah sighed. “What movies are out?”

The boys decided to go see Toy Story 4.

Cyrus ran up the stairs in the theater ahead of them, going all the way to the top of the theater.

Jonah and TJ laughed as they held hands, walking after the boy.

The movie had been out for a while, and it was still early enough in the day for no one else to come into the theater.

TJ sat down next to Cyrus as Jonah sat next to him. He smiled, taking both of his boyfriends’ hands in his.

As the movie started, the three kept holding hands, and Jonah began to rub his thumb against the back of TJ’s hand.

TJ smiled, then turned to look at Jonah.

Jonah met his smile, then slowly leaned forward to kiss the boy.

TJ smiled, expecting a quick kiss, but Jonah kept kissing. TJ groaned as Jonah slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Cyrus looked over as TJ squeezed his hand tighter.

TJ pulled out of the kiss, his lips slightly wet. He smiled at Jonah, then turned to Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss too.

TJ met Cyrus’s lips quickly, pushing his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth.

Jonah smiled, leaning his head on TJ’s shoulder.

TJ pulled away from Cyrus’s kiss. “Did you two want to-“

Cyrus cut him off. “We’ve been kissing each other only for the past few days.”

“We want to kiss you.” Jonah said.

TJ blushed. “Here?” He looked down the theater.

Cyrus smirked. “No one else is here. Why? Too on the edge for you.”

TJ laughed, pulling Cyrus in for another kiss.

Jonah played with TJ’s fingers as the two kissed, then turned to press his lips against TJ’s neck.

TJ turned out of his kiss with Cyrus, quickly finding Jonah’s lips with his own. As the two kissed, TJ wrapped his arms around Jonah and Cyrus, pulling both of them closer.

Jonah reached across TJ, grabbing the front of Cyrus’s shirt, and pulling him into the kiss, so all three of their lips were touching.

TJ smiled as he felt both lips and tongues against his own. Soon he was overwhelmed by the two boys and the situation of everything that was going on. He continued kissing them as tears started running down his cheeks.

Jonah backed away as he felt TJ’s tears on his own cheek.

“T, what’s wrong?” Jonah asked softly.

TJ just shook his head, pulling Jonah back in as Cyrus backed up now.

Jonah was surprised at TJ’s actions, but didn’t fight him.

“Theo? You okay?” Cyrus asked, hesitantly.

TJ just nodded into his kiss with Jonah as he pulled Cyrus toward them, but he still had tears falling down his face.

“No, Theo, you’re upset!” Cyrus said, fighting TJ as he pulled him closer.

TJ pulled away. “I just wanna kiss you two! I want to stop thinking about all the shit going on and I just want to kiss you!” TJ said, his green eyes filled with tears. “Cy, please. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Cyrus reached up to cup TJ’s face in his hand, which caused the boy to start crying harder. “Teej...”

TJ shook his head quickly. “Please?”

Cyrus leaned forward, resting his forehead against TJ’s. “Okay, Theo. But if you need to talk, we are always here.”

Jonah pushes his head forward to rest against the back of TJ’s shoulder. “Always, babe.”

TJ smiled through his tears. “I know. And I’m thankful for you two everyday.” TJ leaned forward to kiss Cyrus’s lips, then turned, making Jonah back up slightly. TJ pulled Jonah in quickly, pressing their lips together. “I’m sure you don’t want to make out with a sobbing mess, though.”

Jonah giggled, then swiped some tears away from TJ’s face with his thumbs. “There’s plenty of time left in the movie.”

After their date, TJ walked home, not wanting to stay out too late in case his mom would get upset.

As he walked through his door, he could hear her immediately.

“THELONIOUS JAGGER!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ shows up at Cyrus’s doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry

Cyrus was getting ready to go to sleep after his date with TJ and Jonah when he got a phone call.

He looked down at the phone to see TJ “Theo” Kippen calling him.

Cyrus quickly accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?” He spoke happily into the phone, the high from his date still affecting him.

There was silence for a moment.

“I’m at your door.”

Cyrus stopped for a second, registering what TJ had said. “What? You mean right now?”

“Yeah, umm... I can leave if you don’t want me to bother you.”

Cyrus started running to the door. “No, here, I’m coming right now.”

Cyrus got to the door, throwing it open to see TJ.

TJ had on his favorite camo hoodie, with the hood up covering part of his face. Cyrus didn’t miss the backpack slung over TJ’s shoulder.

“Hey, Underdog. Is your mom here?” TJ asked, hanging up his phone.

Cyrus stood, taking in TJ’s appearance.

Taking in TJ’s body language.

The boy who usually walked tall and proud who was currently crouched in on himself, shoulders forward.

“Cy?”

Cyrus shook out of his shock. “Yeah, here.” Cyrus reached out toward TJ’s arm, which recoiled slightly.

Cyrus looked up, trying to meet TJ’s eyes. “Theo, what happened?”

TJ shook his head. “I’d really like to talk to your mom.” TJ turned his head, looking away from Cyrus’s direction.

Cyrus stared at TJ for a moment. “Come in, I’ll get her.” Cyrus stood to the side, letting TJ walk in.

TJ walked in and sat on the couch, waiting while Cyrus left the room. He dropped his backpack onto the floor.

After waiting for a moment, Cyrus and Leslie came walking in.

Leslie ran over. “TJ, honey, what’s wrong?”

TJ was silent, his mouth open but no words coming out. After a few seconds, he shook his head. “Can I talk to you? Like, talk?” TJ gestured with his head toward her office.

Leslie nodded at the boy. “Of course.” She looked between TJ and Cyrus. “Would you like for Cyrus to come with us?”

Cyrus looked at the boy, hopeful.

TJ looked down, playing with his fingers for a second as he didn’t look over at Cyrus. “Could we talk alone?”

Leslie looked at Cyrus before turning back to TJ. “Whatever you want, honey.”

TJ stood up and Leslie guided him toward her office. “Cyrus, go up to your room.” She said.

“What, but-“

“Cyrus.” Leslie said sharply, turning to her son.

The boy just nodded, turning to walk upstairs.

“TJ? Honey, I need you to tell me something, anything.” Leslie said.

The two had come into her office, but TJ still wasn’t talking, with his hood up.

“Okay. Let’s try this.” Leslie said. “Could you take your hood off?”

TJ hesitated, but then reached up and pulled his hood back.

Leslie gasped as she saw TJ’s lip split, with dried blood trailing down his chin. “TJ!” She grabbed tissues, handing them to the boy.

He took them, tears prickling at his eyes. “I’m sorry for bothering you so late.”

“TJ, do not apologize for this.” Leslie said. “Is that all of it?”

TJ sighed, then pulled his hoodie sleeve up on his left arm, showing bruises trailing up toward his elbow.

“Honey, what happened?”

TJ looked down. “A lot.”

———————————————————

“THELONIOUS JAGGER!”

TJ winced as his mother yelled through the house.

“Hey mom!” He tried to sound indifferent to her tone.

“Where have you been?” She yelled as she appeared in the hallway.

“I was with Cyrus and Jonah.” TJ said.

“You didn’t ask me if you could go out with Cyrus and Jonah!”

TJ shook his head, and started raising his own voice too. “It’s Friday! I always go out with them on Friday! You’ve never asked me before!”

“Well I didn’t know the whole story before!” She yelled back.

His mother grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him through the house.

“Ow! Mom! Let go, that hurts!”

She pulled him through the house and pushed him roughly into his room.

“I don’t want you going out with those boys unless you tell me!”

TJ whipped around as he snapped from her pressure. “Well every time I told you I wanted to see them this week you came up with some excuse for me to not see them!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did! Every time you would ask me to do chores or you’d just tell me you wanted me home! There was never a good reason.” TJ yelled.

“Oh shut up and stop your bitching!” His mother slammed his door shut.

TJ punched the door behind her. “YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!”

Before he could realize what happened, the door had flung open, slamming into his face. TJ felt his teeth bite down hard on his bottom lip. He reached up to grab his lip as he felt a metallic taste burst into his mouth.

“You do not talk to me like that!” His mother yelled quickly, not even looking over her son before slamming the door again.

TJ pulled his hand away from his face, seeing too much blood covering his fingers. He pulled his sleeve to his face, wincing at the pain, but trying to stop the flow of blood.

TJ stood up and grabbed his hoodie, then quietly walked toward the door, locking it silently.

As he slipped his hoodie on, he walked toward his window, then slid it open.

Before he climbed out, he grabbed his backpack, shoving clothes and other belongings into it.

TJ looked up, seeing his Little League trophies, making him think of Jonah. He grabbed one, throwing it into his backpack.

Then he climbed out the window.

———————————————————

“I almost didn’t come.” TJ said quietly.

“Why, honey?” Leslie asked.

TJ shook his head. “I didn’t want Cyrus to see me like this. I don’t want Jonah to see this either.”

“You know that they wouldn’t think any less of you, right?”

“But I’m supposed to be the strong one! I’m supposed to protect them!” TJ burst out, causing his lip to start bleeding again. He dropped his voice lower. “I don’t want them to see this TJ.”

Leslie smiled, tears gathering in her eyes now. “I understand. But, just so you know, it’s always more intimate to see someone at their worst than it is to see them at their best.”

TJ shook his head, not meeting Leslie’s eyes. “Still don’t want it.”

“It’s not a weakness to ask for help.” She said. “You must know that if you’re here. And the best thing you can do for yourself, and for Cyrus and Jonah, is to ask them for help.”

TJ didn’t answer.

“TJ, honey. I can help you. I will help you. I will do everything I can to help you, because I know that you love my son. And I know that he loves you, too.” Leslie reaches out to take TJ’s hand, who recoiled, but then allowed Leslie to take it. “So let him love you, it’ll be harder on both of you if you try to push him away right now.”

TJ smiled through his tears. “I really do love him. Both of them.”

Leslie smiled too. “I know, honey.” After a few seconds, she spoke again. “Our guest room is open, across from Cyrus’s room. You can sleep there tonight.”

TJ nodded. “Thank you.”

Leslie nodded slowly, unsure if she should say the next thing, but decided it wouldn’t hurt. “And if you end up in Cyrus’s room tonight instead, I wouldn’t care.”

TJ looked up into Leslie’s eyes as he burst into tears. He latched onto her, hugging her tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

As TJ cried, Leslie held onto him, not wanting to let him go until he pulled away. “Of course, honey.”

Cyrus had been pacing in his room while TJ and his mom were talking in her office. He was unable to calm down, his mind reeling with different possibilities.

He heard a light knock at the door.

Cyrus ran to his door, flinging it open, expecting his mom.

“Hey... TJ.” He smiled, but then saw TJ’s lip. “Are you okay?”

TJ just shook his head, then walked forward, pulling Cyrus into his arms.

“No, Underdog. I’m not.”

“That’s okay. I’m here.” Cyrus spoke into TJ’s chest.

TJ sobbed into Cyrus’s hair, holding onto the boy for dear life. “Never let go.”

“I won’t.”

Leslie paced in her living room before dialing her phone.

Judy answered after a few rings.

“Leslie, hi? Why are you calling so late?”

“Hey, umm...” Leslie hesitated. “TJ is having a very rough night, could you bring Jonah by?”

“To your house? TJ is there?”

Leslie nodded quickly. “Yeah, and I think we should have all hands on deck tonight. I get the feeling it’ll be a long one.”

“Why? Is this about Heidi?” Judy asked, her voice dropping.

“Yes. She will not be taking TJ from me ever again.”


End file.
